SPIRIT PROPHESIES
by KNR
Summary: Ch1Part6 is up! A group of girls get pulled into the different worlds of Anime and Manga. Each chapter a different Show. Better summary inside. [Coming Back soon! Major edit and rewrite occuring.]
1. Summary

SPIRIT PROPHECIES  
  
Summary  
  
By: Starlit-Night  
  
Did you ever wonder what it would be like to be in an Anime or Manga? Well after living in the worlds of a few teenaged girls you may just change your mind.  
One day Maddey, Jen and Kristen start their first day of High School. Strange things happen to the girls as the day goes on. When the receive detention, things get weirder. Their language teacher informs them that they are the only ones that can stop a dark force from messing up the whole universe. The accept the job, thinking it was a joke. They should have said no. Now they have to go to all the different worlds of Anime and Manga and hope they don't mess it up rather then save it.


	2. Prologue

A/N: This is a story about three 14 year-old girls, in 9th grade, that get polled into the different worlds of Anima. Bare with me, the prologue is the beginning of the adventure and how it all happened.

SPIRIT PROPHESIES

By Starlit-Knight

Prologue:

It was a beautiful and glorious morning. The sky was clear and the grass was green. The baby birds that had hatched and grown during the spring were flying around, flapping their newly found wings.

For all the children and teenagers, today marked the first day of the new school year. Although most were unhappy to have to go back to homework, studying and kissing up to the teachers, they were happy about seeing their friends.

'**All freshmen are to report to the cafeteria, where you will be given your class schedules.' **Roared the loud speaker.

"Could they possible be any louder?" A 14 year-old girl said, walking down the hall. Her dirty blond hair was back in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes narrowed in frustration as all the teenagers made their way to the cafeteria.

She felt a sharp pain hit her skull. "You shouldn't ask such stupid question. With your luck it'll probably come true." A voice behind her mused in enjoyment.

"Wait, I know that voice." She said turning around. "Pawz-chan, who are you calling stupid. Like you have room to talk." She shouted slightly, waving her hands in the air. Behind her stood a girl who looked to be the same age as her. The girl's long light brown hair came down to her lower back; it was held back by a headband, with the bangs loose.

"I would hope you know the voice. That is, unless you're slower then we thought, Starlit-chan." She said, her eyes fixing on something behind Kristen.

"Umm! We?" The foolish blonde asked, with the look of puzzlement on her face.

"Yeah, 'we'! I swear me and Pawz-chan really worry about you, sometimes, Starlit-chan." Said a girl with short brown hair that was spiked up.

"I think you mean all the time, Ridge-kun." Corrected Pawz, releasing her grip on Starlit's head.

"You're right, my bad." She said, her eyes fixating on Starlit, who was pouting now.

"You two are so mean to me." She said, while forced drops of water formed on the corner of her eyes.

"What do you think's better: us picking on you, or… being very over protected of you, like Hana and Uho are to Tohru, on Fruits Baskets?" Pawz mused.

Starlit stopped faking her tears as she though about it. She started waving her hands and shaking her head, back and forth. "No, no, that's okay. Really, pick on me all you want."

"Thought so!" Pawz said.

Ridge step a little closer, "What are you two talking about?" She questioned.

Pawz turned her head to look at Ridge. "It's an Anima, but it's not just based on one section, like most are. It's Humor, Drama, Romance, Action, Adventure, Magic and everything else, its' a neat story in lots of ways."

"Sounds interesting, but I won't watch unless it's got fighting." Ridge confessed.

"There is fighting, but not that much, and I don't think it even falls under your definition of fighting." Said Starlit, putting herself into the conversation.

"Yeah you're right. Really the only fighting is in episode two, after you just meet Kyo and find out about the curse." Pawz stated, cupping her chin with her hand in a thinking pose.

"Yeah, and when you meet Haru." Said Starlit.

"Who?" Ridge asked.

"The cow." Pawz answered.

"There's a fighting cow?" Ridge asked, looking more confused then ever as she sweatdropped.

'**All students please return to your homeroom class, once you've received your schedule,'** Roared the load speaker again.

Starlit covered her ears. "You know, that really hurts my ears." She said though grinding teeth.

"Hey, I just notice something," Said Pawz looking at Starlit.

"What?" Asked Starlit, while trying to get her hearing back, by wiggling her finger in her ear.

"Where next in line to get all the papers." She stated, while pointed in the direction to where the table was.

Ridge and Starlit looked behind them. Indeed they were next in line and the lady there was yelling at them to move up.

All three girls moved up quickly. Starlit and Pawz's sweatdropped, yet Ridge stood there with her usual emotionless face on.

Starlit began to panick. "I'm so sorry, you see I was talking to my friends and I haven't seen them since last year, so I guess I was so excited that I couldn't hear you." She breathed. "We're so sorry."

As Starlit continued to ramble on, Ridge and Pawz looked at each other and then back at Starlit.

Pawz put her hand to her forehead and her elbow rested on the other. "She's doing it again."

"Yeah, that's Starlit-chan for ya. She really didn't change." Ridge stated letting out a heavy sigh.

Pawz looked up from her state of embarrassment. She looked at Starlit and then back at Ridge. She smiled, "No, I guess she didn't."

The girls were walking down the crowded hallway, looking at the paper work they were handed.

"Can either of you see where it says to go?" Pawz asked, flipping though the papers.

"Got it, paper number six." Ridge stated. "I got homeroom number 9102. What did you guys get?" She asked.

"Umm, let's see. Homeroom number? Homeroom number? Homeroom… Ah ha, here it is. Homeroom number 9102, just like you Ridge-kun." Pawz said excited, "How 'bout you Starlit-chan?"

"I'm still looking for the page!" She wined as she rumbled through the papers.

"Give me that!" Ordered Ridge, pulling the papers out of her hand. Starlit stared at her now empty hand, just realizing that the papers that where once there, were not.

"Here, Dumb ass, it says it right there. You're with us." She said giving the puzzled girl back her papers.

"Oh…Ok! Thanks!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"You were getting on my nerves." She said. She started walking faster, now knowing were she was going.

"Oh, Ridge-kun, you're so mean to me!" Starlit wined, again fake crying.

"I sometimes wonder if you two were sisters in another life time," Stated Pawz, while speeding up her pace, to keep up with Ridge.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Pawz-chan!" Starlit said. She opened her eyes to see that they were a few feet in front of her. Her face changed from sad to panic. "Hey! Wait for me." She called ahead running to keep up with them. "I don't know where I'm going."

Ridge and Pawz gave out a little laugh. They looked to their side, as she caught up. "That wasn't funny." said Starlit.

Ridge didn't turn or anything but just stated, "Yes it was."

It was only five minutes into Homeroom and the girls were already bored. They were sitting next to each other in the third row. There was an empty seat next to Ridge (just incase someone else they knew came into the room).

Their homeroom teacher was talking about the rules for the school; no one was paying attention because of the fact that they were written down on at lest six of the twenty papers they got. So the three of them just sat there and acted as if they were paying attention.

"Okay, seeing how you're all stuck here for another half an hour, just try and introduce yourself, amongst each other." Said the teacher as she put the papers down on her desk.

"Well, I can tell you right now, this year is going to suck big time." Ridge grumbled, looking like she was about to pass out.

"Yes, I'm going to have to agree." Said Pawz.

"Really, 'cause I have a feeling were in for a big adventure." Said Starlit.

"Yeah, a big adventure on how to avoid the teacher, get out of doing homework and to find some of our friends from last year." Ridge stated.

"No, it's more then that. I've got a feeling; a strong one." She said looking out the window.

"You'd think with her grades, she would be smarter." Ridge grumbled under her breathe, looking at Starlit with narrow eyes.

"Maybe she just got a lot of dumb luck." Stated Pawz, having overheard Ridge.

"Maybe."

"Hey, what class do you guys go to next?" Starlit asked, holding the paper in the air and waving it.

"Classroom 205, Japanese." Pawz replied after double-checking her paper.

"Hey! Yeah! Me too!"

"Wow, then we must be really lucky, 'cause I have that too. Talk about good luck." She said.

Ridge sweatdropped. "Pawz-chan, I think you might be right about the dumb luck thing. She never seems to run out."

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it? Hey! For once it seems my nonsense, made sense." She stated cheerfully.

The door to the classroom opened and two boys walked in. "Sorry we're late." Said one with ash like hair.

"Yeah, we got lost!" Stated the other one with black hair.

The girls were too into the conversation to notice them come in. Starlit froze. Her eyes seemed distant as she stared into nothingness.

Pawz saw that Starlit didn't look right. "Or you okay?"

Starlit eyes went back to normal. "Yeah I'm good. But, you two should worry about who's at the door behind me."

"What?" Said Ridge, looking at the classroom door, Pawz looked as well.

Ridge stood up. "Yo, Igneous-kun, Wizard-kun, over here!" She said waving her hands up in the air, to get there attention.

The one with light brown hair looked over to where he had heard his name. He saw them, "Hey! Ridge-kun! Pawz-chan! Starlit-chan!" He said going over to them.

Pawz looked at Starlit. "How did you know they were there when you have your back to the door?"

Starlit's sweatdropped. "There reflection was in the window." She lied, badly.

"Oh." She said looking at the window.

Igneous and Wizard had joined them and they found out that they were all in the same class together.

Starlit on the other hand wasn't paying attention. She was too lost in her own thoughts. '_How DID I know Igneous and Wizard were there? I couldn't have seen them in the window like I told Pawz. The window isn't even closed._'

Starlit just sat there as they were all talking and thought about what happened. She had a feeling that today would be an odd day for her and the others.

The bell had ringed and it was off to first period. The group of five walked to their next class. They walked up the stairs and to the next floor. On their way down the hall they passed the library; where they would be going for third period.

Pawz saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small wolf cub, that had an unnaturally glow. It had a ghostly look to it.

Ridge looked back at her from the corner of her eye and came to a halt. "Hey, Pawz-chan, are coming?" She asked.

Pawz took her eyes off the cub and looked at her friends. "Yeah, I'm coming." She said. She looked back to where the cub was, but to her dismay the little wolf was no longer there. Pawz just continued to walk with the rest of them even in the shock of the image.

They had gotten to their first period and were surprised to find an empty class.

"Oh, good you are the first ones to show up." Said a middle-aged woman, who was dressed in navy blue dress pants and a white dress top. A jacket that matched her pants was hung over her chair. She had long, curly, jet-black hair, which she wore in a high ponytail and even then it was long. Her eyes were of an emerald green. She seemed to have a Japanese accent.

"Umm, out of curiosity, how many students are in this class?" Starlit asked as she looked into the empty classroom.

"Let me see." She said going to her desk and looked at her folder. "All together there seems to be eleven." She said looking up at them.

"Only eleven, really?" Ridge asked.

"Yup! Only eleven." She answered back. "But, that's good; it means that you have a better chance at learning more. And also that I don't have to remember so many names. Now, all of you take a seat anywhere you like, seeing how it seems your friends. Am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Wizard responded.

They all went and took a set at the desk set up in three groups of five. Starlit sat in the first row, closest set to the door, Pawz next to her, followed by Ridge. Igneous sat behind Ridge and Wizard sat in the set with no one in front of him, next to Igneous.

A few seconds past by and more students came in. One, a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, named Brian. He sat two sets behind Jen. A girl came in after that. She had fire red hair, with green eyes, her name was Meiko. She sat in the end set in the third row.

All hope of the gang seeing their friends had almost faded away because there were only three remaining students.

The last two students to wonder in were Spooky Maho and BakaGothicKitsune. Friends to the gang.

"Hey Spooky-chan, BGK-chan, long time, no see." Said Starlit as the two girls looked over to her.

"Hey Starlit-chan, Pawz-chan, Ridge-kun." They said in combination, that made it sound as it their voice's were one.

"Hi, Spooky-chan! Hi, BGK-chan!" Pawz said.

"Yeah, Hi!" Ridge answered.

BGK sat in the set next to Ridge and Spooky took the one next to her.

The teacher sat down in her set. "Well, since every one seems to be here. I can introduce myself. I am Ms. Sakura Yamataki. I'll be teaching you how to speak my native language, Japanese." She looked up at the students as talked. Her eyes had a glow to them. You could tell that she was trained in many forms of Marshal Arts. Her eyes meet those of the students, sending shivers up their spins. The only one who didn't flinch was Ridge. They spent the class time talking about the rules, what they would be needing for her class and a subject that had something to do about magic, that Brain had some how gotten her to get on. Most of the class found this very instructing, on how the magical world over there was very different from what we believe over here.

As time went by the class period was over. The bell rang and the students left the class room and forward with their day. Second period was History, which all of them though was as boring as anything. But they did have something to look forward to, the fact that they were in the same classes.

Finally their dreams had come true and they were out of History class. The teacher Mr. Smith had driven them to the break of going crazy. Luckily for them he was only a temporary teacher and the real teacher would be back tomorrow.

"If I ever see him again I will take a gun to my head." Said Igneous.

"No you won't." Said Ridge, as she gave him a look that would scare anyone away.

Igneous like a little defeated puppy just nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Well, luckily we have study hall, then lunch and then art. Those should be fun." Said Starlit excitedly.

"Yeah, you're right. But one thing sucks." Stated Pawz.

"Really, what's that?" Starlit asked, as the turned the corner to where the library was.

"The fact that after that we have Science, then Math, English and Reading." She answered.

"Actually, you're wrong we don't get reading. Well we do, it's just one with English that's all." Said Wizard.

"Oh! My bad! Sorry! But we still do have to suffer though all those other classes." Stated Pawz, defending herself.

Starlit stopped. Her eyes went a distance, blank again. This time every thing around her seemed to fade. Blackness took over and she saw something come into sight.

There was a very antic looking box and a key that looked a lot, like the box. Then came a blinding light. A girl stands next to an angel and a lion. Their faces are hidden in shadow. Everything goes black again and a small girl appears. She's ghostly pale and is wearing an outfit that doesn't help clear that up. It was a white dress at just the right length for her small body, but the width seems that it was made to be for someone three times her size. She opened her eyes to revile a cerulean blue. They shone with a holy glow to them. Her long white hair danced in a breeze that wasn't really there. Then Kristen saw it, the chains that rapped around her small figure and holding her in the stance she was in. She held out her small hand, holding a block gem. She mouthed something, being unable to speak, that seemed to be awaken me .

"Starlit-chan, snap out of It." Said Pawz, causing her to crash back into reality. The darkness had faded and everything started coming back to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Ridge.

Starlit just realized she was on the floor, lying on her back. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? All of a sudden you fell over and were staring into nothing and weren't blinking or breathing. No matter what we did you wouldn't wake up. Pawz finally got through to you." Said Ridge, yelling now.

"Well, I'm fine now. It must have been from the heat." She lied.

"Told you it was the heat." Said Wizard. Everyone shot him a, 'you better shut the hell up right now,' look, which caused him to back down from his up coming comment that would no doubt be something they would kick his ass for saying.

"So, you're sure you're alright?" Asked Spooky.

"Yup, it's all good." She said giving them a fake, yet convincing smile.

They walked into the library. Since it was the first day of school, there was nothing to study and all you could do is talk. The place seemed empty, other then them there were only three other people. They walked over to an unoccupied table and sat down. The library was bigger then the cafeteria. There were rows upon rows of reading material. There was a section for History, Science, Math, English, Languages and a Fiction and Nonfiction Section (which was to occupy things that didn't fall under the other sections.)

Pawz was drawn to the three shelves in the back of the library. The only part of the sign she could see was J. M. A. N.

"J-Man?" Pawz question.

"What was that Pawz-chan?" Asked Ridge.

"Oh, nothing, just reading something." She answered.

"No, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Came a voice from one of the bookshelves.

"What was that?" Asked Starlit, started.

"I don't know!" Answered Pawz.

"Hey, let's go see." Said Ridge getting up from her chair. Pawz followed.

"Pawz-chan, Ridge-kun, where are you going?" She called after them. She turned to the rest of them. "We'll be right back." Starlit told Wizard, Igneous, Spooky and BGK; who all had a confused look on their faces, as to what the three were talking about.

In the third from last row, in the nonfiction section, a ninth grade girl, who was small for her age; was surrounded by five eleventh grade boys.

One of the boys was holding the girl by the wrist. "Let me go." She cried as she pulled to get herself free.

"But we wanna have some fun first." He said as pulled her back to him.

Ridge, Pawz and Starlit picked up their speed, and now were at a dash. They came to the row where the scream came from. They saw the situation.

"Scream your head off, no one can hear you or see you. You of all people should know that, little Ms. Sorceress." He said as he had her pinned to the shelf with his body.

"HEY!" Ridge screamed to get their attention.

All of the boys looked their way, the seemed to be a bit surprised at the fact that they've been spotted. The leader of them looked over. He spoke. "Well, what do we have here? Three more little sorceresses who think their power is a match for mine."

Their sweat dropped. Starlit stepped forward. "Look, I don't know what the hell you mean by sorceresses, but I do know one thing, if you don't let her go there's going to be hell to pay."

Pawz and Ridge stood behind Starlit. They looked at each other and then back at Kristen. "Umm Starlit-chan, since when do you have that attitude?" Asked Pawz.

Starlit blinked a few times, and then she rubbed the back of her head. She turned to face them. "You people are rubbing off on me in all the wrong ways." She said giving a stupid smile that was phony as ever.

"Well I don't care if you go bad Starlit-chan or not. But I know for a fact, that I'll help you show these boys that when they piss us off they get hell." Ridge said as she pushed her sleeves up and getting ready to fight.

Pawz step forward, "Since I'm here and in the mood to really hurt someone, I guess I'll help."

Laughter ran trough their ears. The leader of the group tossed the girl to the side as if she were a doll. Her body flung back out as it made contacted with the wall. "You think you can stop me?" He looked at them and began to laugh even more. "You three shrimplits think you can fight me? That's a good one. Boys get 'em." He commanded as the other four boys got closer to them.

"Hey boss, it hardly seems fair to take on three little girls." One of them said.

"Who're you calling little?" Ridge questioned as she flew forward, and hit him so hard, in between the eyes that he was out cold. Starlit and Pawz just stood behind Ridge, waiting for the right moment to join in. Ridge gave a grin, "I win." She said.

"She needs to learn how to not let your opponent get the best of you." Said Starlit.

"She also needs to learn how to keep her guard up." Stated Pawz.

"I'm going to make sure the girl is okay." Said Starlit as she pointed to where the girl laid sleeping on the ground. She had brown hair that came done to her knees.

"Okay!" Said Pawz, watching her walk over to the girl.

One of the boys found their way past Ridge and was now in front of Pawz. He went to hit her; she just stepped to the side and watched him fumble and fall down. He got back up and attacked again, Pawz ducked down, to avoid the hit and came up with her left fist and stone-cold-knocked him out. She looked at him. "Weakling." She stated as she looked over at Starlit. "Hey, is she alright?"

Starlit looked up to where she heard Pawz call her. "Yeah, I don't think she has any real damage done, but her wrist is broken." She called back to Pawz.

"You should be more worried about yourself," Said one of the boys as they stepped up to Starlit.

"Is that a fact?" She stated. "I would be worried about my weak spot, if I were you."

"Weak spot? I ain't got a weak spot."

"Really, you don't. Well then, let me see, myself." She said as she got up and kicked him right in the groin. He fell over, holding himself. "You see, I'm not like my two friends. Instead of sending you to dream land, I make you feel great pain."

"God, Starlit-chan that was just wrong." Said Pawz with this look of shock on her face, then her face went back to normal. "Then again, I do the same thing sometimes." She said with a guilty look on her face.

Ridge was against the last of the rookies. He attacked her, but she moved to the side, brought her leg up and kicked him right in the gut. He fell to the ground. "I hope you're not as boring as your friends here." She said looking up at the leader.

"You know something's pathetic when I beat it." Starlit said as she kneeled down next to the girl, so that if he went after her again she could protect her.

"I don't believe it! First you're able to see through the illusion, and then you bet the best of my men, now you're not affected by the time spell, yet you don't have an aura. Who are you girls?" He stated, as he stumbled back.

'Time spell? Okay this guy's crazy.' Thought Ridge.

'Aura…Aura. I know I heard that before.' Starlit thought.

'What does he mean by illusion? Is this guy crazy or is he just doing this to draw us off guard?' Pawz asked herself.

"Look I don't give a fuck if you're confused on who we are, but I do know that you're going down buddy." Ridge said as she flung towards him. All three girls' eyes flung open in shock as he vanished into thin air.

"Where… Where'd he go?" She said as she landed and looked around.

Starlit jumped up in a panic. "Okay guys, please tell me you saw that and it wasn't just me. I mean, he did just vanish, right." She asked as she began hopping around like an idiot.

'What the hell just happened? People just don't disappear. It's unheard of.' Pawz said to herself.

'This is crazy! He was just right here. Magic isn't real. Or is it?' Ridge thought.

"Guys…. Hello. Did you hear what I said?" Starlit asked, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

Pawz closed her eyes. "Starlit, you're being too loud." She stated.

Starlit was about to say something when her eyes went into a distance stare again. "Wait…" Both Ridge and Pawz looked at Starlit. "Someone's coming!"

Around the corner came the Librarian. "Oh, dear god, what happened here?" Pawz and Starlit were frozen still, Ridge was again expressionless.

"We just got here and we found them like this. But before we got here a strange man, he walked passed us. He didn't look like a teacher, though." Lied Starlit as she looked up at the woman. Her eyes where still at a distance and had nothing to them, but a blank stare.

Pawz and Ridge saw the difference in her eyes and knew something was up. She wouldn't be able to lie her way out of this one.

"Nonsense there's no way someone could be here with a student, teacher or guest pass. You will all have detention until we clear this up. Now the bell is about to go off, go get ready to go to your next class." She said scooting them off.

Pawz turned around. "Ms., you should really take them to the nurse's office. The girl, she has a broken wrist. The one red head boy, he has three broken rips, the blond boy he has a broken nose and the one with black hair; he'll need ice for his neck. You don't have to worry about the one boy, all that happened to him was his weak spot got hit a little too hard." She said, and then she turned back around.

While Starlit's back was turned to the woman she said one last thing as her eyes return to normal. "Congratulations."

"What for?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend will tell you at dinner tonight." And with that Starlit continued to walk with Pawz and Ridge, who were watching her very carefully.

"Well that sucks, it's only the first day of school and we are already in trouble," Said Pawz.

"Yeah! Hey Starlit-chan what happened to your eyes early?" Asked Ridge.

"I don't know. Why, what did they do?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. They just looked empty that's all. You know the same as they look, when you're sleeping." Jen answered.

"Really that's weird."

"Pawz-chan you're a dumb ass, when you're sleeping your eyes are shut, you can't tell what look they have, duh," Ridge said.

"Yes, it was, by the way! What did you mean when you said 'Congratulations' to the Librarian?" Asked Pawz.

"Umm, When did I say that?" she asked.

"Just a minute ago." Answered Ridge getting annoyed,

"Really?" Asked Starlit more confused then ever.

"Do you mean to tell us you don't remember?" Asked Pawz.

"Umm, no not really, after the guy vanished, everything's… blank." She said trying to remember,

Ridge looked up from where sat. "Forget about it, it really doesn't matter anyway."

Pawz and Starlit looked at Ridge.

"Any way we should get ready for next period. The bell's about to…"

RING

"Well that was a funny coincidence."

"You can say that again Starlit." Said Pawz.

"Well that was a funny coincidence."

"Cute, but don't do it again." She said as she got up with the rest of them and went out the door.

The day had passed by rather quickly for them. The last bell of the day had just ringed and it was time for them to report to the library. They walked up the stairs and then down hall where the library was located.

They walked in; the room's silence made it seem evil and dead. Something was off; all three girls could feel that any place but here would be safer.

"Guys is it me or does this place seem to be…" Her eyes weld up with fake tears, "Dead." She finished saying.

"Don't be stupid," Said Ridge, as she looked over to the back. There was a girl, the girl from Starlit's vision. "Hey, you, what are you doing here? I know already that we are the only ones with detentions on the first day of school." She questioned the figure. Pawz and Starlit looked over. The girl went into shock as she saw the ghostly figure. The girl just looked at them, then walked away and vanished into the shadows of the bookshelves.

"Quickly, let's follow her!" Said Ridge running after her.

"Wait! Ridge-kun, stop." Said Starlit and Pawz at the same time.

They looked at each other. "So you know too!" Starlit said.

"A little, you probably know more." She stated. Then they both ran after the girl, talking along the way.

"So for how long have you know about the girl?" Asked Starlit.

"Just since this morning, that's when I saw her; she was standing next to you when you collapsed, third period." She answered. "How about you?"

"For a few months know, I've been having this dream. There's a girl around eleven or twelve. She standing in a park, with her, there's an Angel and a lion. It seems so familiar to me but I can't remember. Then I see a small child around three, chained to the ground. After then I wake up and there, at the foot of bed, is that girl. She's every where I go. She's definitely the same girl; the only difference is hair. In my dream is blond, here its silver/white." Said Starlit.

"Wow!" Said Pawz.

"Yeah, and for the last week, she's been there, without me dreaming and like earlier I've been seeing that dream without being asleep." She confessed.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one, who's been getting strange dreams. Your dream seems to be the same as mine, except, there's no little girl, but instead a wolf," Stated Pawz.

"A wolf?" Starlit asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, a cub! I saw him again, today on our way to first period." She said. Ridge was waiting for them at an optical. There were three chooses you could make.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ridge said in frustration.

"I suppose this does pose a problem for us," Said Pawz.

"Come on, you keep coming to us, Little Angel. Now, give us a sign." Starlit shouted. From the row came a blue glow, a little pup appeared. It pounced at them then jumped back and began to run down the row.

"Well, speak of the devil." Said Starlit, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"We just got done talking about it, and here it is." Said Pawz.

"What are two talking about?" Said Ridge, as they began to run after it. As they ran Starlit and Pawz explained the whole story to Ridge.

"So, do you believe us or do you think we're crazy?" Asked Starlit.

"No, I believe ya. But, if a baby dragon appears, then I'm going to have to kill myself for not listening to my dreams." She said.

"Wait, you've been having dreams too?" Asked Pawz.

"Oh yeah. It became so hard for me to even sleep at night. Infact…" She answered back, but never finished. They stopped; again there was a problem. A fork in the rows had come up.

"Okay, so now where do we go?" asked Ridge as she looked down the right row.

"Umm, Ridge-kun? I think you're going to have to kill yourself," Said Starlit.

"Cool. Wait? What? Why?" She asked as she looked at her.

"Because, look who our next helper is," Said Pawz pointing down the left row. There sat a dragon, whose appearance was somewhat hidden, in shadow.

"You're right, I am going to have to kill myself, but I'll do that later. Come on it's getting away." She said, as she began running again.

They ran down the rows again. They keep running for another ten minutes, until they came into a clearing. Lying on the ground was three boxes. On each one something was written. One the first was Pawz, the second one had Ridge written on it and the last on had Starlit written on it.

The girls stood there. Starlit looked over to the section they were in. Her eyes lit up. "Ridge-kun, Pawz-chan; look!" She said pointing to the shelves.

They looked over and saw rows upon rows of movies, DVD's, magazines, comic books and CD's. They were all Manga and Anima.

They both narrowed their eyes. "Starlit, this really isn't the… Oh look they have Inu-Yasha, and Trigun" Said Pawz.

"Pawz-chan, Starlit-chan? WHAT ABOUT THE BOXES AND THE STRANGE… oh, cool Invader Zim." She said picking up the book.

"I'm glad you know a lot about them." Said a voice coming from where the boxes were.

The girls moved their attention to the voice. "Who's there?" Asked Pawz.

From the shadows of the area, a woman stepped out. Her jet- black hair was pulled up into a hair-tie, which had a black pearl on it. Her emerald eyes, reflected the light coming from the boxes as if the were a mirror.

"Ms. Yamataki!" They all said at the same time.

"Please, call me Sakura." She stated.

Starlit got lost in her own mind and began talking to herself. "Sakura, Sakura." A picture flashes inside Kristen's memory, a cute little sorceress, a hansom young sorcerer, a very odd friend, a lion and an angel. Starlit's eyes lit up. "That's right! Pawz-chan, Ridge-kun, the girl was Sakura, the lion was Kero and the angel was Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura. I knew it looked familiar." Said Starlit, Happily.

Pawz and Ridge stood watching the teacher carefully, not looking at Starlit, just listing.

"Yes, the dreams. A sign of what's to come in the future." Said Ms. Yamataki. "If you'd like more information then please step up to the box that has your nickname on it."

"Tell us why we should trust you?" Asked Pawz.

"Because if you don't then our world and theirs will be no longer." She answered.

"Them? Hey, who the hell is them?" Asked Ridge becoming angry.

"You'll find out if you come to the box. If you refuse you shall not know." She said bluntly.

"I'll do it!" Said Starlit.

"What are you crazy?" Said Ridge.

Pawz step forward. "I will, too!"

"What?" said Ridge, She through her hands up in defeat. "Yeah, I guess I will too." She said.

"Good, know step in front of your box and put your right hand over it. When done that say 'release'." She said.

They did just that. All together they shouted. "RELEASE!" The area flooded with light and above the back of their hand a gold key with a gold string tied around it, appeared.

"Good, know take the key using your left hand. Don't move your right and keep your left where the key stands know. After, say ' I command you, as your master to take my form of power. Now become the key of your nickname. Uptake! '." She said.

The girls did that. Pawz's key, changed into a key made out of black crystal, Ridge's also black diamond, and Starlit a Gem.

Sakura spoke again. "Now say 'Transform'."

The three girls looked at each other. "We order you to TRANSFORM!" The said.

The keys shot out of the girls' hands and took a different form.

Pawz key turned into to two twin blade daggers. The handle was made of gold, with a black crystal at the meeting of the blade and holder. Ridge's turned into a sword with a reverse blade. A black diamond was at end of the silver handle. Starlit's turned into a long gold staff, with a black gem at the top.

"Wow!" was all any of them could say.

"Good, now take your weapons and put them to your boxes." Said Sakura.

They did that. The boxes flow open to revile what they held inside.

The light in the room faded. Their weapons turned back to normal and the light in the room faded. Inside the boxes sat four items. They were a small black, very thick book, a small handheld computer, a cellphone, with an ear piece, and a chain.

"Do you see how your weapons changed back into their original form?" Asked Sakura.

They nodded their heads. Silence was all they could manage, because of their state of shock.

"Well, in order to change them into the weapon form, your going to have to figure out the incantation to release them. Sorry, but I don't know what it is, only your heart does." She said.

Starlit found her voice. "What about that girl I keep seeing?" She asked.

"Yeah and the wolf cub." Said Pawz.

"Don't forget about the dragon." Stated Ridge.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Said Sakura.

"Really, they were the ones who lead us here." Stated Pawz.

"Someone lead you here?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, hey what about that guy who disappeared earlier?" Asked Starlit.

"Those were Nicole's men. She's one of five people working for a higher evil. Your other question, I'm afraid I can't answer." Said Sakura.

Something brushed against Starlit's leg. "AHH!" She said as she jumped back and fell on the ground, landing with a tump. Behind her was the little wolf cub.

It walked in front of Paw. She picked him up. "Well, speak of the little demon." She said in a baby voice. "That's what I'll call you. Demon."

The pup looked up at her. "Okay, Master." He said and it almost made the look of a smile.

Everyone went into shock. "Wow, he can talk." Said Ridge.

"All of us can talk, Master." Said a voice from behind Ridge. They all turned to see a small baby dragon sitting next to her.

"Master?" Ridge leaned down to his level. "What's your name?"

"You're our Master 'cause you created us, so you should name us." Said the little girl, who was clinging to Starlit.

"Oh! Let's see then." Said Ridge. "I'll call you . . . Ryuujin."

The dragon gave a small smile and said. "Okay."

"What are you going to call me, Master?" Asked the little girl, looking up too Starlit, who was now standing.

"I think I'll call you . . . Little Angel." She said looking down at her with a smile.

She smiled back. "I like that name." She stated.

Sakura looked up to them. "Well this is new." She said.

They all looked at her. "What do you mean." Asked Ridge.

"I mean that your kind doesn't have the power to awaken their guardians until they're at lest eighteen and here you did it at the age fourteen. Sorry, if I would have know that this was what you were talking about, I would have told you in the first place." Said Sakura.

"What do you mean ' Guardians'?" Asked Starlit.

"They're creations that are to protect you. They take on the inner you and learn from you. Kindda like your children without all the pain." She said.

"Cool!" Said Ridge.

"Now if you could, please but the chain on. It can go anywhere you like." Said Sakura.

Ridge took the chain from her box and placed it around her neck. Pawz put it around her waist like a belt. Starlit rapped it around her wrist.

"Good, now it you could, please touch your key to it."

They did as told. Both the keys and the chains began to glow at contacted. On Ridge's chain a small black diamond appeared, and they stopped glowing. Pawz's gained a black crystal and it too stopped glowing. Last Starlit's had a black gem on it, and the light, as the others did, also faded.

They started admiring the stones' place upon the chains. The stones began to glow and covered the girls with pure white light.

"What's happening?" Asked Ridge.

"Just let the light fill you. Trust me, no harm will come to you." Said Sakura. About ten seconds later, the light faded and the appearance of the girls changed slightly.

Ridge brown hair was still up in spicks, but at the tips of the spicks they were neon blue. Her blue jeans shorts and white T-shirt were now, black pant and a black turtleneck shirt. The chain still hanged of her neck along with her key. Her black leather gloves had the words Ridge written on them. She had black socks and black winter boots on. Attached to her belt was her cell phone, the ear-piece in her ear. The computer was located in her pocket.

Pawz light brown hair was in a white headband, her bangs hanging out. At the tips of her hair it was midnight black. She was no longer dressed in black jeans and a green top; instead she was in black pants and a black long sleeve shirt on. On her hands, were black leather gloves, with a cut out on the back of her hand. Written across them was her name. She wore the same socks and boots as Ridge. On a strap, around her upper right arm was her cell phone. The ear piece in her ear. Her computer was located in a closed pocket on her other arm. Her key was around her neck and the chain around her waste.

Starlit's once gray shorts and white top was now replaced with black pants and a black sweatshirt. Her socks and boots the same as the others. Her open finger black leather gloves had her name written on them. Her hair was up in a black hair-tie; the end of her now blonder hair was silver/white. Attached to the left side of her belt, inside a case held her computer. Her cell phone was hooked to the other side of her belt. The ear piece also located in her ear. The chain was rapped around her right arm. Her key was handing from around her neck.

They each had the same small black bag that held their book. Each one was looking at themselves. They looked at each other. "Oh my god you look different." They all shouted pointing to each other.

"Good. It seems you've done the information loader well for your first time." Stated Sakura.

"Information, what?" Asked Ridge.

"Information loader is when your appearance changes to where ever you're going." She answered.

"Okay, I've just got one question." Said Starlit. Sakura turned to her. "Why me, I mean of all people, you could have someone who's better at fighting and wisdom? I have neither"

"Yeah, she's got a point. Why us?" asked Pawz.

"Because, you where born with the powers. In ever group, there's the one who'll attack with pure offence, then there's the one who'll fight with defense and then there's the one who guards and is good with distraction. So really, each one of you has at least one, so you were chosen to save the world. But also the boxes choose their master and they choose you, meaning there's really something special about each of you that surpasses that of everyone else." Answered Sakura. "I think it's time to start what you were called here to do."

"Yeah, what are we here to do?" Asked Pawz.

"You've got to fix what went wrong in the world you were sent too." She answered.

"Yeah, uh, how are we going to get to this other world." Asked Ridge.

"I'm going to show you that right now, but first I have a question for you." Said Sakura.

"Shoot." Said Ridge.

"How come your not freaked out about the magic thing?" She asked.

"I'm not scared because I'm still waiting to wake up!" Said Ridge.

"Me, I've always loved magic and think this is really cool." Said Starlit.

"I'm a little of what they both said." Answered Pawz.

"Oh!" said Sakura. "Okay, remember what I'm about to show you and don't forget it because after this I won't be able to help you any more. And, I'm sorry, I can't tell you why." She stated. "Now, do you see how your keys are glowing?"

They nodded their heads. "Okay this means that a world needs fixing. Take the key in your right hand and place your right inside your left." She said.

They did as told.

"Close your eyes and repeat after me. 'Key that holds the power of Night and Day, Faith and Hope, Darkness and Light. I, your master order you to take me where I'm needed.'" Said Sakura.

The girls did as told. The room felled with light and the girls were gone from Sakura's sight, when the light faded.

"Good luck girls!" Said Sakura.

To be continued . . .

A/N: That's it for the Prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time and please don't forget to review.


	3. The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang Chapter O...

A/N: Okay this first part is Cardcaptor Sakura. Its' rated R for Ridge's bad mouth (J/K) and for the Violence during battle, don't worry there's no sexual theme in here.

Note: This is Humor/Action/Adventure maybe a little Romance, depends on what mood I'm in during the time period it takes me to write Cardcaptor Sakura's section in my story. By the way, this will be divided into parts. So this is more like, Chapter One, Part 1. LOL Talk to you later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does! Although I wish I did, 'cause I would of ended it differently.

SPIRIT PROPHESIES

By: Starlit-Knight  
Copyright: April 6, 2004

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 1:

Our Journey Begins

It was a bright winter afternoon. Newly fallen snow blanketed the ground of Tomoeda. Small, baby snowflakes are fallen from the sky.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, wait for me." Said a cute, eleven-year-old girl. Her emerald green eyes shone and her short light brown hair bounced as she ran up to another girl.

A girl the same age turned around at the call of her name. She was beautiful; her long dark hair was folding around her figure. Her dark eyes lit up at the sight of her friend. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" She asked as her friend caught up to her.

"Let's walk home together." Sakura said.

"Sure!" She answered.

The walked side by side in silence, Tomoyo looked at her friend.

"It seems you've got your energy back!" She stated.

Sakura turned to her. "Yeah, changing the Clow Cards into Star Cards is becoming easier." She answered back.

"Well that's good. But there's only one problem with the Clow Cards becoming Star Cards." Said Tomoyo.

"Really, what's that?" Asked Sakura.

"The fact that I won't be able to dress you up anymore." She said all teary-eyed.

"Tomoyo-chan, no don't be upset, I'll wear the outfits any way." Said Sakura, her sweat dropping as she tried to cheer her friend up.

Tomoyo stopped and looked up into the sky. Her face had the look of shock on it.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura as she looked to where her friend was turned.

A little up ahead, six figures appeared; they were covered in a bright, iridescent light. What the figures were could not be made out. They light began to fad and revealed three teenaged girls, a three-year-old child, a baby dragon and a wolf cub.

The first of the three girls, Ridge, was an average size girl that had brown hair with neon blue tips: no longer then two inches, which was spiked up. She had a nice build for a girl her size, better yet a girl at that matter. You could tell just by looking at her that she could do some serious damage if you messed with her. Out of the three girls she was diffidently the punk one. She was wearing black pants and a black turtle neck shirt. A key hung from her neck along with a chain that had a black diamond on it. She was wearing black leather gloves, with the words Ridge written across them and black winter boots dressed her feet. You could see a cell phone on her belt and a small black bag on her back.

The girl standing next to her, Pawz, was a medium, tall girl; who was skinny. Her long light brown hair, with black tips, came down to her lower back and was held back by a black head-band with her bangs hanging loose. She had a nice girl look to her but that was only to hide the dangers, yet good spirit in her. She seemed to be the somewhat sane one of the group, yet also a great warrior. She was wearing black pants and a black, long sleeve shirt. She had black leather gloves, with the word Pawz written across them that were cut open on the back of the hand, along with black winter boots. There was a chain around her waist being used like a belt with a black crystal hanging from it. There was also a key hanging from around her neck. On her upper right arm was a strap that had her cell phone attached and on the other arm was a pocket that held something. On her back was a small black bag.

The last of the three girls, Starlit, was almost the same height as Paw. Her blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the ends of her hair a silver/white color. She seemed to be the type who sucked up to teachers and was a goody-to-shoes. She was most likely the kind that was smart yet insane also the type to bail her friends out of trouble because of her relationship with all the teachers. She was wearing black pants and a black sweatshirt. She had black leather finger gloves, with Starlit written across them and black winter boots. On the left side of her belt was a case holding something. On the other side was her cell phone. Hanging from around her neck was her key and rapped around her arm was the chain with the black gem on it. On her back a book bag.

The little girl was dressed in a white dress that was too big in weight and just right in length, which made her seem all the more cutter. Her cerulean blue eyes shone with an unnatural glow, which made her look something not human and her silver/white hair also enhanced that belief. She was cute but she also looked as if she would do anything to protect her master. Her name was what people would call her based on what she looked like, Little Angel.

The dragon was black scaled at first glance but if you looked more carefully you could see that each scale was black until you reached the end were it faded into a neon blue color. Spikes started off at the back of his head were small but got larger as they made their way down his back then smaller again as they reached the end of his tail, were neon blue; along with the horns on the top of his head. His wings were black but they too faded into neon blue as you reached the edges. The blackness of his eyes had a dangerous look to them and if anyone would dare to look into that darkness, they would get lost into a world of nothingness. His name was Ryuujin, based on what he was.

The young wolf cub was as cute as anything and everything, but also had a deadly look to him. His jet-black fur could bring darkness to even the brightest of heavens. The irises of his eyes were gray on the other rim and faded to a blue as it reached the pupil. The young cub was beauty and a beast in one. Demon definitely fit to him as a name.

Tomoyo and Sakura just stood there, their mouths hanging open, because of what stood before them. Pawz, Ridge and Starlit opened their eyes and were now looking at their surroundings. All three of their sweat dropped.

"Where are we?" Asked Starlit. She turned her head in a number of directions to try and grab her bearings.

"I have no clue." Admitted Ridge.

"I think I've been here before." Stated Paw.

"You're in Tomoeda!" Answered Tomoyo in a high, shaky voice. She was still in shock and also surprised by the sound of her own voice.

All three of the girls turned to see them. "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese." Stated Starlit (in Japanese). Starlit's eyes shot open. "Oh my god; I'm speaking Japanese." She said jumping around now.

Paw turned away from Starlit and to the two girls who looked a little scared. "Thank you Tomoyo-san. It was very nice of you to answer our question. Oh and just forget about my friend there . . ." She said pointing at Starlit who was still amazed at the fact that she never spoke the language before. "Well you see, . . . she's insane." She stated, bluntly, her sweat dropping. She turned her attention to Sakura and Tomoyo again. "You see we just got our powers and we're still being surprised at the fact that we can do things we were once before, unable to do." She stated.

"Umm! It's okay, but . . . How do you know my name?" She asked. She settled down a pit.

"Yeah, how did you know her name?" Asked Ridge in English.

Pawz answered back in an unknown language to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Have Starlit-chan explain, while I tell this two a lie on the reason we're here."

"Okay!" She said as she turned to Kristen, who was still amazed. "STARLIT SNAP OUT OF IT AND TELL ME WHO THESE TWO ARE OR I'LL SNAP YOU OUTTA IT!!!" She shouted in English.

Jen started talking in Japanese again, "I now your names because I've got the power to read minds." She said, thinking quickly.

"Oh . . . ok wait! Hold on, can I have proof? Tell me, what is her name?" She asked pointing to her friend, next to her, who was still a little scared.

"Why, your Sakura-san, the new Mistress of the Clow Cards . . . " She thought for a second. "Or should I say Clow Cards and Star Cards, seeing how not all of them are transformed yet." She answered.

"How do you know about the Clow Cards?" Asked Sakura, freaking out now.

Starlit popped up out of no where. "She told you already, we have the ability to read minds," Stated Starlit.

Pawz turned to Starlit. "Did you tell Ridge-kun the real reason?" She asked (in English).

"Oh, you mean the fact that in our world they're a Manga and Anima." Answered Starlit.

"Yes exactly." Pawz said.

"Out of curiosity, what language are you speaking?" Asked Sakura.

"English!" Answered Ridge.

"Isn't that the same language Eriol-san speaks?" Sakura said turning to Tomoyo.

Starlit stuck her finger in the air. "It's kindda the same, but the English we speak is from America; he speaks the English from England. It the same but ours has more slang in it and his is more proper. It sortta like Spanish. Spain is to Mexico as England is to the United States" She stated.

"How did you know Eriol-san was from . . . Oh wait, I forgot, your power." Said Sakura.

"Yes but I'm afraid they must be leaving now. We have work to do!" Said Demon hopping into his Masters' arms.

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes flung open. "He just talked." Sakura said.

The little girl stepped forward. "That's okay, he's supposed to talk." She said. "Sorry but we really most be going." She said giving them a cute smile.

"Uhh . . . Okay!" They both said.

With a quick goodbye, the three girls were on their way to the park. When they arrived, they took a seat at an empty bench.

"Demon, why did we have to leave them?" Asked Starlit, out of breath.

"Because Mistress Starlit, we need you to learn your new abilities, just incase you require using them in a time of great need." He answered back.

"Look inside your books," Said Ryuujin.

Starlit did as told; Pawz and Ridge, watching Starlit, waited to be told what was in it. Starlit opened the book and looked at what it said.

"So . . . what does it say?" Asked Ridge.

"Here I'll read it to you . . ." She stated.

'Introduction'  
If you're reading this book and can understand it, then you are one of few who are born to stop an evil that threatens our world and others. And also fix the mistakes taken place in another world.

'Chapter One: Weapon and Stone

As you already should know, your powers are drawn out from your weapon. When it is not in use, it takes the form of a small gold key. If you've meet any of the others like you, then you can see that each of you has a different stone placed somewhere on your weapon. This is your key item. Whenever you're around others of the same stone you can double your power out take. You can also see that your stone takes on a different color then any others, this is because it represents your spirit.'

"Hold it, Hold it." Ridge said, making Starlit loose concentration. "Our stones are the same color." She stated, pointing at the others and hers.

"Maybe what they mean by spirit is team." Suggested Pawz.

"Yeah maybe, okay Starlit-chan, continue." Said Ridge.

'Chapter Two: Abilities'

You most likely have noticed that you can do things most can't. Like talking and reading other language. Control elements, seeing auras, feeling the power people have and being able to read nature and others. And then there are the basics, which are better hearing, smelling, and seeing. And you're also able to be stronger, faster and more flexible. This is because they are the main survival abilities that will keep you safe on your journey into other worlds.  
There are more powers you will slowly begin to develop as you move forward into your journey. All of these powers you've always had and used, but you never really knew you were doing them.  
These powers are; the power to read minds, to see the future and the past. The power to heal, The power to talk to animals, the power to control plants, the power to create, along with the power of song. There's the power to control the weather, shape shifting, the power to move objects that are larger then you using only your mind; and the power to change something's form into a weapon. You have the power to blow an object apart. Then there's the power to fly, and to telaport. You'll get the power to breathe under water, and the ability to shield others, along with yourself, with a force field. There's the power to copy others powers and the power to stop time.  
You can receive these abilities in any order, depending on which one wishes to reveal its self, first. Each one will come in a situation where it is most needed; from then on you'll be able to work on perfecting your powers.

'Chapter Three: Rules'

Some rules you should know are, you shouldn't tell them anything they are not yet suppose to know and you shouldn't allow yourself to recreate something that is suppose to happen. For example, if someone is supposed to die, don't interfere.'

"That's all I can make out!" Stated Starlit.

"What do you mean, that's all you can make out?" Asked Ridge.

"The rest is in another language; it's like, it hiding something from us." She answered back not releasing what she said is true.

"Or, that it's something it doesn't won't us to find out, just yet." Said Pawz.

"Mistress Starlit, can you take a guess at any possible language it could be?" Asked Ryuujin.

She looked down at the book. "I think that it's Latin!" She stated looking at the text, again.

Ridge took the book from Starlit. "What the hell gave you the idea that's Latin?" She asked turning the book in different direction, hoping to be able to make something out.

"'Cause, when I was little, I went to church with my grandparents and I remember looking at writing like that, it was written on the walls and on statues." She stated taking the book back and putting it in her bag.

"Oh!" Ridge said.

"Mistress Pawz, I'm going to have to agree with you." Said Little Angel, seating next to her. "My master and Mistress Ridge, they do act like they are siblings." She stated.

"Yes they do, but come to think of it . . . all three of us, we are such good friends that we can call each other sisters. BGK, Spooky, Igneous and Wizard included. Ridge-kun is the oldest, the one who protects, yet picks on the younger siblings. Starlit-chan is the youngest; smart, silly, insane and kind; mostly insane. And I, myself, am the middle sister. The one who is insane and is always in control of the two! That's way I think our stones are the same color, it's because we're so close to each other's hearts. We are each others strengths, yet each others weakness." Jen gave a small smile to what she said.

"Whoa, wait a minute! No one is in control of me." Ridge said, interrupting for that one moment and returning to her augment with Starlit.

"Mistress Pawz, you forgot something." Said Little Angel, in a 'I know something you don't know' voice.

"Really what's that?" She asked.

"They middle child, it's always the one who understands the truth about its siblings and also the one who holds great wisdom that not even she knows she has." Little Angel said as she skipped over to Starlit and Ridge, leaving Pawz to try and figure out her words.

To Be Continued . . .

Next Time:

The SP Gang Meets the CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 2:

Meetings and New Powers

Next time, Sakura and the rest of the gang go in search of the mysterious characters that came out of the void, but something goes wrong and a new power is going to be awakened. Is this a good thing or a bad one?

A/N: Okay, that's part one, sorry about leaving you at a cliff, but if I were to post all of it, it would take up to at lest 100 computer pages, unless I choose size 2, to type in. Well, please R&R to tell me what you think and remember, you're not getting the next part until I get 10 to 20 reviews . . . Maybe, I could be nice and give it to you any way. Bye! Bye! Love you all!


	4. Chap One Part 2: Meetings and New Powers

A/N: Hello everyone, since I've posted this I'm guessing I'm just being soft. Oh well never mind. Okay on with the story. By the way, someone asked me if I was going to have a Chapter on Yu-Yu Hakusho. That's a yes; next Chapter after Cardcaptor Sakura is Yu Yu Hakusho.

Disclaimer: I told you in the last part, but I'll tell you again. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, the wonderful CLAMP does.

SPIRIT PROPHESIES

By: Starlit-Knight

Copyright: April 6, 2004

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 2:

Meetings and New Powers

Sakura had just reached her house. She ran up the stairs and to her bedroom. She flung open the door.

"Kero-chan, Kero-chan!" She said as she entered the room, frantically looking for him.

Kero looked up from his video game. "Oh, hey Sakura-chan." He said.

"Kero-chan, you'll never believe what happened today." She stated,

"You won something." He said, jokingly.

"No! Me and Tomoyo-chan were walking and three teen-aged girls, a three year old, a wolf cub and a baby dragon appeared out of a portal." She said.

"WHAT! Sakura-chan I hate to tell you this, but that's not a good thing. When something comes out of a portal, then that most of the time means their from another world, so for all we know they could be demons that've come to destroy everything." He said panicking.

"But they were so nice. And that little girl was so cute . . . although, she did look a lot like Yue-san." She said.

"She looked like Yue, really?" He stated. He began to panic again. "If she looked like Yue, then she really isn't human. Sakura-chan, call the brat, tell him to meet us at the park."

"Umm . . . Kero, did you of all people suggest that Syaoran-kun come along." Stated Sakura.

Kero's sweat dropped. "Yeah, I did, didn't I. Umm, Sakura-chan do me a favor, don't tell him that." He said.

"Don't worry. I won't." She said.

It was darker out now, around six o-clock. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero and Yue were all at the park.

"So you mean to say that six things came out of a void and they knew who you were." Stated Syaoran.

"Yeah! They said they could read minds and they were also speaking another language. They said it was English." Sakura stated.

"Okay, rule number one, if anyone knows your name and they say they can read minds then you make sure they can by asking them a question." Syaoran stated.

"They did prove it. They new Sakura-chan was the Mistress of the Clow Cards and the Star Cards. Also they knew that Eriol-san was from England." Stated Tomoyo.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo. "Really?" He asked.

"I have a question for you, then! What kind of question would you ask, Mr. Syaoran?" Came a voice from behind Yue.

They all turned around. Standing behind Yue was the cerulean-eyed girl.

"Hey, that's her, the one who looks like Yue-san." Sakura stated pointing the girl.

"What do you mean 'the one who looks like Yue'?" Asked Yue. Sakura gave out a little giggle, of nervousness.

The little girl smile at them. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Sakura." She turned her head to where Tomoyo was standing, "You too, Ms. Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gave a smile back. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, umm . . . what was your name again?" She asked.

The little girl looked slightly confused and hesitant. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask my Master if you're allowed to know my name, before I can give it to you, Ms. Tomoyo." She said in a sad voice.

"Master?" Yue and Kero both questioned, at the same time.

"So, then you're not human?" Asked Yue.

"Nope, I'm not! My master created me!" She stated as she turned to Syaoran, "So what type of questions would you ask a person . . . That's if you wonted to know weather, or not, they were able to see into your thoughts?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Wwell, you'd . . . asked them what you're thinking at the moment or ask them a question only you'd know the answer too." He stammered.

Little Angel's eyes softened. She stepped up to Syaoran and whispered something in his ear. Syaoran's eyes went wide. Little Angel skipped a few feet ahead. She turned to face them once more. "If you'd like to talk to my Master and the Mistresses, then please, fallow me." She stated as she skipped off. They followed behind, Yue, Kero, and Syaoran were still on guard; Yue and Syaoran were walking slower then the others in order to take in all of the surroundings.

Little Angel looked back to see Yue and Syaoran falling behind. She stopped and turned around and skipped to Yue and Syaoran, leaving the others there, inside their own thoughts, thinking weather to follow or to just wait there. She stopped in front of them. They looked down into her beautiful eyes. She took Syaoran's left hand in her left hand and Yue's right hand in her right hand. "You two are always untrusting to others you don't know. Don't worry, when you're with me you don't have to be on such high guard, it's not like there's a monster hiding and waiting to eat you. So speed it up and stay with Ms. Sakura, Mr. Kero and Ms. Tomoyo." She said in a childish, play voice, as she pulled them along.

They both looked down at her, she looked so cute as she struggled to pull them along, that Yue and Syaoran, both, couldn't help but give a little smile as they watched her effort.

They all walked a little further, Yue and Syaoran had finally joined the group, but were still on guard even if they did some-what trust the very young child.

When they reached the girls; Ridge was sitting against a tree and Ryuujin was curled up on her lap, she was looking in the guidebook with a concentrated look on her face. In the same tree, on one of the branches; Pawz sat with her legs hanging off. Demon was sitting in her lap and in her hand was her cell phone, which she was trying to get to work. She looked to be deep in thought. Starlit was on the bench, lying upside down, out cold.

Demon opened his eyes and looked to where the noise he'd just heard came from. "Little Angel, you've returned!" He greeted as she came into view. "May I ask where you ran off too?" He stated. Pawz, Ridge and Ryuujin looked up from what they were doing.

"I felt their magic and decided to go in search of where it was coming from." She stated as she turned and pointed to the group behind her.

"Hey it's the girls from before!" Stated Ridge, pointing.

Pawz hopped down from the tree, and put the cell phone in the clip on her arm. She looked at the people before her. "Yes and it looks as if they are accompanied by Syaoran-san, Kero-san and Yue-san, this time." She stated.

"Umm, who are they?" Asked Ridge (in English).

"Starlit-chan told you that the creator of the Clow Cards was Clow Reed, right?" She asked.

"Yeah . . ."

"Well; the guardians that protect those cards and who were also created by Clow Reed, are Yue; the Angel right there . . ." She said pointing to Yue. "Who's the Guardian under the symbol of the Moon; also know as the final judge. And, Ceroberus, the lion right there . . . ," She said moving her hand to where Kero was. "Who's the Guardian under the symbol of the Sun; also know as the Guardian of the seal. And finally, right there, that's Syaoran, he's one of Clow Reed's distant relatives."

"You mean like a descendant?" She asked.

"Exactly." She answered back.

"Okay, I understand who they are, but what's all this talk about Moon symbol and Sun symbol?" She asked looking quite confused.

"It means that Yue gets all his power from the Moon and Kero gets all his magic from the Sun." She answered back.

"Okay, you can explain that one to me later!" Stated Ridge. She thought a moment. "On second thought, let me just read the books."

Back to Sakura and them, while Pawz was explaining to Ridge about the group, they had a little discussion of their own.

"You weren't kidding; they really can speak another language." Stated Syaoran, as everyone's sweat dropped.

"Didn't you say there were three girls?" Asked Yue.

"There are!" Stated Pawz popping up out of no where, giving them all heart attacks.

Ridge stood up and placed the book in her bag. She joined the others. "Little sleeping beauty is over there, out cold." Said Ridge pointing to Starlit. Little Angel was sitting next to Starlit, playing with the handheld computer.

"I think we should wake her up," Stated Pawz.

"Okay!" Answered Ridge. She picked the rock up, that was next to her, and though it.

"Wait don't!" Shouted Pawz.

But it was too late. The rock was heading straight for Starlit. It was about to hit when . . .

"I don't believe it!" Stated Pawz, a little surprised.

"Pure luck." Said Ridge.

Starlit had awoken and had caught the rock in midair. She blinked a few times. "Umm, what just happened?" She asked.

"You couth a rock that Mistress Ridge had thrown at you, so you would wake from your state of sleep, while it was in midair," Said Little Angel as if it were nothing, while playing with the computer.

"Oh, is that all!" She said, taking the computer away from Little Angel and putting it back in the case, on her belt.

"What do you mean, "Is that all"? Your friend just trough something at you, in hopes that it would in flicked pain on you, and that's all you say?" Said Syaoran in a ticked off voice.

Starlit looked up. "Oh! I didn't know Sakura-sama, Li-sama, Tomoyo-sama, Kero-sama and Yue-sama were here." She stated. "And, to answer your question, I'm lucky it was only a rock. She could've hit me with something far worse." She said as if it was nothing.

Starlit tried to get up, off the bench, and fell over, hitting her head on the ground. She held her head in pain.

Everyone's sweat dropped. "Umm . . . are you okay?" Asked Sakura.

Ridge turned to her. "Don't worry; you can't damage something that's not there." She said as her eyes narrowed.

Starlit put her head up and shot Ridge an evil eye look, like it was suppose scare her, but how do you scare a scary person? "I heard that!" She stated.

"I wanted you to hear it. Better now?" Ridge said

Her face went back to normal. "Yeah, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" She answered back.

Ridge turned to Sakura again. "See?!"

Up on a building, three shadowed figures stand. Little Angel, Demon, Ryuujin and Ridge all shoot their heads up in the direction that the figures were located. Pawz and Starlit felt it too but let it pass knowing who it was.

Yue looked over to them. "What's wrong?" He asked. Everyone's attention went to whom Yue was talking to. Demon and Ryuujin join Little Angel at the bench.

"Magic . . ." She stated not looking away form the spot her eyes were gazing at.

"Black Magic to be exacted," Said Demon.

"Yes, very strong Dark Arts are stationed here!" Said Ryuujin, adding to the other's statements. "We should get away from this area, it's not safe."

"It wouldn't be safe for them to come down here though." Starlit said looking at Ridge.

"What are they talking about?" Whispered Syaoran, to Pawz.

"I don't have a clue, but I think we should listen to them." She answered back.

"Yeah, I think we should get away from here, as well!" Stated Ridge. Starlit and Pawz looked shocked to hear Ridge say such a thing, for she was afraid of nothing. Starlit went over and grabbed her bag. Ridge and Pawz went to grab their bags too.

"Ridge-kun, why would you of all people suggest to leave?" Pawz asked in a quiet voice to Ridge.

"I can feel them; I can feel all of them. I don't know how to explain it. Almost like I sense all of their powers," Ridge said in a whisper. Pawz just nodded.

Pawz played along not allowing anyone to know that she know who it was. Starlit, also knowing who it was, didn't realize they were harmless.

Hard, heavy, cold drops of water began to fall from the heavens. Everyone looked up. As every second passed by, the rain got harder and harder.

"Well, there's no point in all five of you getting soaked, so you can go home. There's really nothing here for you." Said Starlit.

Syaoran shot back and balled his hand into a fist. "There's no way we're leaving you here alone, when we don't know who you are, 'what' you are, where you're from, or why you're here." He shouted at Starlit.

Starlit shot back in fear. Ridge's eyes narrowed in anger. "Hey!" She shouted, getting right in his face. "Don't yell at her, little boy, she didn't do anything to you."

"'Who' are you calling little?" He said getting anger.

"You, that's who, and by the way you're acting, I won't change my mind about that either. She was only trying to keep you safe, by telling you to get away while you still could." Ridge stated.

"Well we're not leaving until you answer my question. WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS. We don't have to tell you." She shouted back.

Starlit, Little Angel, Pawz, Demon, Ryuujin, Ceroberus, Yue, Sakura, and Tomoyo were all standing there, their sweat dropping.

Starlit stepped into the little duel that was going on. "Please, you two, don't fight."

Syaoran and Ridge turned to Starlit. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They shouted. Starlit backed up and joined the others, again.

"Why do you care if I yell at her or not, you're the one that was willing to make her cry in pain, a minute ago." He stated.

"There's a really good reason for that!" She stated, becoming even angrier.

"Oh really, then what is? Huh!" He asked.

"BECAUSE ME AND PAWZ ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN YELL AT HER. NOT SOME PUNK WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S DEALING WITH." She shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT! AND WHO THE HELL IS PAWZ?" He asked as he was yelling.

Pawz had a guilty look on her face. "That would be me!" She stated.

Syaoran looked over. "Oh!" He turned back to Ridge. "WELL, IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT HER THEN HOW COME YOU WOULD EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER? ANSWER THAT QUESTION!" He shouted back.

"BECAUSE IF ANYONE WHO CAUSED HER FEAR AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW THAT THEY WOULDN'T HURT HER, THEN SHE LOOSES CONSCIOUSNESS AND GOES DARK AND DANGEROUS ON YOU." Syaoran's eyes flew up in fear at Ridge's reaction, "IF THAT WERE TO HAPPEN YOU WOULD HAVE LOST YOUR LIFE FOR SURE. SO YOU COULD BE THANKING ME FOR PUTTING YOU IN YOUR PLACE. ME, IN DOING SO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE." Ridge shouted at the top of her lungs.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "There's no way in hell she's capable of doing something like that. She has no magical aura, at all." He said shooting his hands up.

Ridge's anger was off the charts now. She closed her eyes and looked as if she were going to burst. "OKAY, THAT'S IT."

Ridge's eyes shot open. The iris and pupil part of her eyes were no longer their normal color. (Note: The iris is the color part of your eye and the pupil is the opening that allows light in, located in the center of the iris. Just incase you didn't know that. -o) Instead they where glowing an unnatural neon blue color.

Syaoran stepped back a few steps. Fear was written all over his face, it was because of all the magical energy, she was admitting, had come out of no where. Pawz and Starlit were alert know and preparing for anything. Tomoyo had stopped recording and was looking at Ridge. Ceroberus and Yue were ready to protect Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura was standing there in shock at the amount of magical energy Ridge was giving off and Ryuujin, Demon, along with Little Angel still had their eyes on the same spot. (A/N: Not very worried, are they?)

Ridge was glowing with black magical energy coming from her body. The wind started picking up, making everyone's clothes dance to the rhythm it was producing.

"What's happening?" Asked Sakura.

"I'd have to say that the brat pissed off the wrong person," Suggested Kero.

The key around Ridge's neck, along with the black diamond, began to admit light. Ridge's shape began to change. A blinding light appeared causing everyone to close their eyes. When the light had faded, standing in Ridge's place was a panther, darker then the night itself; perhaps darker then Demon.

Everyone opened their eyes. Ridge, as a panther, went to attack. Starlit and Pawz's eyes narrowed. Starlit looked to see where Ridge was going to strike, all of a sudden, Starlit's key and the black gem on her chain began to glow. She opened her eyes to revile the same thing. Her iris and pupil were glowing aqua-green. Ridge had just about reached when Starlit shot her hands up. The area surrounding all of them was covered in a force field now.

Pawz ran in front of Ridge. She began to yell at her. "SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL." The force field began to weaken under the power of Ridge's attack. Pawz looked over to Starlit; worry filled her. She turned back to Ridge. "MADDEY YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER. DO YOU WANT THAT?" She shouted. Just then Ridge gained control, and changed back into her true form, but it was too late, the force of the attack was too much, Starlit had used too much magic and the shield had faded.

The after sock of the attack was about to hit Syaoran; everything went in slow motion; Syaoran felt a hard force come in contacted with him. Everything sped up from then on. Everyone heard the shot make contacted with something. Smoke was fogging everything up.

Pawz and Ridge looked around them. Their eyes shot open in shock.

'She wouldn't.' Thought Pawz.

'Starlit would never do anything THAT stupid.' Ridge said inside her head.

To Be Continued . . .

Next Time:

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 3

Flashbacks and A Trip Down Memory Lane

Coming up next, is Syaoran all right, where's Starlit, and what's up with the reaction from Ridge, she seem heartless. Find out next time, on Spirit Prophesies!

A/N: Done another Part. Remember the faster the reviews the faster the next Chapter . . . well Part, I mean . . . oh forget it. See you next time! By the way, Kageko's name was changed to Ridge.


	5. The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang! Chapter ...

A/N: Hello again. No talking today. Now with out further to do, on with the story, by the way, I'm sugar high right now. Just a little warning.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura, not me!

SPIRIT PROPHESIES

By: Starlit-Knight

Copyright August 20, 2003

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 3:

Flashbacks and A Trip Down Memory Lain

The smoke had cleared a little. You could see Syaoran was unharmed, but you could also see Starlit on the ground, with no sign of movement. Ridge and Pawz ran over to her.

Yue, Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo went over to Syaoran first. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine . . . but," he turned to where Starlit was lying. "Why did she save me?" He asked.

Kero hit Syaoran in the head. "You did it this time. You pissed of the wrong person." He stated.

Syaoran shot Kero an evil look. "Yeah! And it turns out I was way off . . ." His eyes softening as he looked over to the three girls. "Way off." He whispered.

Ridge and Pawz had reached Starlit. "Starlit-chan! Come on wake up, you can't be dead." Said Pawz.

Ridge looked for a heartbeat. She gave a little smile. "Stop being such a girl, she's still alive." Then she stood up, giving no sign on caring if she needed medical help or not.

Yue and Kero joined their side. Sakura and Tomoyo were helping Syaoran over. "How is she?" Asked Sakura.

"She's fine. She still has a heart beat," Stated Pawz.

Tomoyo looked down at the ground. "What's that?" She said, pointing to the floor that was under Starlit.

A crimson liquid painted the ground with its mark of death. Pawz and Ridge looked. "Oh cool, blood." Stated Ridge.

"How's that possible, the wind from that attack wasn't strong enough to cause any real harm, unless . . ." She stopped.

"Unless 'what'?" Asked Ridge, showing no sign of really caring.

"Unless you throw out more energy then we thought. But if that were the case, then there shouldn't even be a body here." She stated.

"You're so stupid, Panthers have claws, duh." Ridge said.

"So then what happened?" asked Syaoran.

"I knew what I was doing, or at least I knew the attack, I put a little energy behind a swipe of my claws, obviously my claws hit but only after the energy died down."

Yue looked up and over to Little Angel, Demon and Ryuujin. Then back to Pawz and Ridge. "Tell me, which one of you is the little girls Master?" He asked.

Ridge looked to him. "She is! Why?" She stated, acknowledging Starlit.

Yue looked back up at the three creatures again. "Maybe . . . just, maybe . . . her Guardian there interfered." He said.

"Who, Little Angel? You think she's the one who stopped Starlit-chan from being . . . She thought a second. 'Nothing'?" Asked Ridge.

He waited a second, before he answered. His eyes narrowed and focused. "Yes, I think she did." He stated. Little Angel looked at Yue out of the corner of her eye and then returned to her gaze into the nothingness.

"This isn't the time for small talk; we need to stop the bleeding here." Stated Pawz, her easy going, insane self started getting panicked. She through her hands up. "Dammit! It's coming out to fast; we have to get her to a hospital."

Yue was still watching Little Angel and the others. When Pawz said those words, Little Angel shot her head into that direction. With some speed she was next to Pawz and Starlit, located in front of Ridge.

"That's not a good idea." She stated.

Ridge and Pawz fell back, surprised to see her. When they got out of their state of shock they answered back.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" Asked Pawz.

"How are you going to explain the fact that her heart isn't beating, but she's still alive?" She stated.

"What are talking about, her heart is beating." Ridge asked confused, but still showing no sign of caring.

"To you, yes. But if someone from this world were to try and find it, they wouldn't." She stated.

"What?" Asked both Ridge and Pawz at the same time.

"In this world, or any world for that matter, you're not alive to them. You're not real. If you don't believe me, have one of them look and you'll see what I mean." She stated.

Ridge and Pawz looked at the others, then to each other. They were unsure on what to do.

"I'll look." Said Tomoyo. She kneed beside Starlit. She took a hold of Starlit's wrist. Her eyes looked shocked. "There's nothing there."

Everyone's, except Little Angel, had the look of shock on their face. Little Angel looked at Tomoyo. "Now feel theirs." She said pointing to Ridge and Pawz. Tomoyo did as told and received the same result.

"So you see, my Master can't be taken to the hospital." She stated.

Pawz was becoming pissed. "Then what else can we do?" She asked.

"The truth is . . . nothing!" She stated.

"No, we can't let her die." Said Pawz very upset now. "There's got to be another way. We still haven't paid her back." She said.

"Paid her back?" asked Ridge.

Flash Back

"Come on, tell me now. It was you who destroyed the teacher's room, wasn't it?" Said a teacher standing in front of a younger looking Ridge.

"I told you it wasn't me, I was with my friends." She answered back.

"Stop lying to me, I have seen you, you're a loner, you have no friends," Shouted the teacher.

"Excuse me, but she is telling the truth, she was with me the whole time today." Came a voice from behind them.

The teacher and Ridge looked in the direction of where the voice came from. There stood a younger Starlit. "Ms. Starlit, you mean to tell me that this trouble maker was with you the whole time?" Asked the teacher.

"Yes!" She answered back looking a little flush.

The teacher by now was very upset. He turned to Ridge. "Is that true Ridge?"

Ridge looked at Starlit, then back at the teacher. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

The teacher looked at them both and then turned to talk to Starlit. "You shouldn't get yourself involved with the trouble makers Starlit; you have a good future in front of you."

"Yes Sir." She answered back. The teacher left.

Ridge walked up next to Starlit. "Thanks, who ever you are. I owe you one; if you ever get into any trouble, just tell them Ridge is a friend."

Starlit smiled. "Sure." Then they both walked in different directions.

Starlit was sitting in the library, doing homework.

"Come on! Tell us, how you did it?" Said a male's voice.

"I told you, I won't tell," Said a younger Pawz.

Out of the eight boys, one walked closer. "Boss, she's just a seventh grader there's no way she could have done it." He stated.

"Yeah you're right; I guess we'll have to do something to her, for misleading us." He said giving a smirk.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Said a voice from behind.

Starlit looked up recognizing the voice. Standing behind the boys was Ridge.

The boss turned to see whom, the voice belong to. "Yeah and why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because you asshole, she's Pawz, one of the strongest fighters in this school," Stated Ridge.

The gang's faces, lit up in shock. The boss spoke. "There's no way she's Pawz." He stated.

Ridge gave a smirk, as Pawz spoke. "You just wrote your death wish. Ridge, I think he just called you a liar." She stated.

The gang looked like they were going to be sick. "No way, you two are the top fighters of this School."

"No . . ." Pawz stated.

"Aha. See . . ." The boss, said.

" . . . Not only are we the best fighter of Williamstown Middle School, were the best fighters of Williamstown, period." Stated Ridge.

The boss was getting pissed now. "There's no way they're Pawz and Ridge. GET THEM." He shouted.

The gang went to attack; Ridge knocked two out as they were coming for her. Pawz moved out of the way of one of the guy's attacks, casing him to fly across the table.

The guy was sliding along the table that Starlit was sitting at. Starlit saw it coming and got up and out of the way. She was standing there now watching. Pawz took out three more guys and Ridge took out the last two along with the leader.

The librarian and a few teachers came to see what the noise was. The teacher spoke first. "What happened here?"

Ridge and Pawz froze. The teacher looked over to Starlit.

"Starlit what happened here?" He asked. The librarian and other teachers, along with Pawz and Ridge, all looked her way.

Starlit looked at Pawz and Ridge, then to the teachers. "Well you see . . ." She started off, and then she looked at Ridge and Pawz again. "The boys here all got into a fight with each other and the noise was heard by Pawz and Ridge, here. So they came to see what the commotion was and I was here studying." She said, quickly. Pawz and Ridge looked at each other and then back to Starlit.

The teacher looked at all three of them. "Ridge, Pawz, is that true?" He asked.

They looked at each other and to the teacher. "Yeah, it's true." Stated Pawz.

"100 true, Starlit just told you that, didn't see." Ridge lied with an attitude.

One of the teachers looked at Pawz and saw that she was cut. "Pawz, how do you explain that cut on your arm, it looks as if it came from a knife, or sharp object." She asked.

Pawz looked down at her arm. "What cut?" She asked.

"Odd, I thought I just saw a . . . never mind." She said.

The librarian stepped forward. "I'm going to have to ask the three of you to go to another section of the library." She said.

"Okay!" Starlit said.

Ridge followed behind. "Yeah whatever."

Pawz looked at her arm one last time. She looked up at the teacher. "Goodbye!"

When the three girls were out of sight and hearing range, Pawz and Ridge looked at Starlit. Who paled under their stair.

"Looks like I owe you another one," Said Ridge.

"How did you now my name?" Pawz asked.

Starlit thought about it. "I don't know, maybe I heard someone say it somewhere." She stated.

Ridge stepped to Starlit. "You know . . . you'd be good to have around, do you have a name?" Asked Ridge.

"Starlit! Some call me Star! I'm new here." She stated.

Pawz's sweat dropped. "Starlit? Where in the world did you get that name?" She asked.

"Pawz and Ridge aren't normal either." She answered back.

Ridge gave a grin. "Welcome to the team, Starlit; new member of the Spirit Prophesies."

Starlit blinked a few times. Pawz stepped forward and patted her on the back. "You're our new member, Starlit. Welcome to the team."

"Team?" Asked Starlit.

"Yeah, me and Pawz are a team. We call our selves Spirit Prophesies. Now only one question left, can she fight?" Stated Ridge, turning to Pawz.

Starlit's eyes went blank. "Fight?" She asked.

"I don't know, but she's got promise, you saw how she dodged that guy," Commented Pawz.

"Let's test her," Stated Ridge. She went to hit Starlit, when . . .

Pawz's eyes narrowed. "Wow!" She said. Starlit had her fist an inch in front of Ridge's face as Ridge had hers at Starlit's neck. "Not only did she dodge you, but she got close into you defenses, where she'd be able to make a good hit," Stated Pawz.

Ridge back off. "Not bad, you can read your opponents moves, you know most people in this school would kill to be able to do that. If we ever have a friendly fight, I'm going to have to keep my guard up," Stated Ridge laughing at what she said.

"She may be able to read the person she fights, but she needs work on her form. When she went to make that hit, her right leg, her left side stomach and her face and neck (obviously), were all unguarded," Stated Pawz.

"So she's on the team?" Asked Ridge.

Pawz paused. "Yeah she's on the team," Said Pawz giving a smile. "Now, let's see how she gets along with the others."

End Flashback

"Even then she used magic, that's how she saved us, that day. She read our minds to get our names. We have been . . . friends ever since that day," Stated Ridge.

Pawz had her eyes closed; the wind began to pick. Pawz opened her eyes; the iris and the pupil were now a blood red color. Pawz's body began to give off a black aura.

Everyone back up. Pawz's hands began to glow light, ice-blue. She put them over Starlit's body. Light began to be admitted from them and Starlit's wound began to heal. When it was completely healed Starlit began to awake. Pawz's eyes went back to normal.

"Well, it seems Starlit wasn't the only one who used her powers before. That day Pawz you really were cut, but before you could see it, it healed itself," Stated Ridge.

Pawz looked up. "Your powers must have been your heightened senses, and shape shifting. Remember gym class in eighth grade? And that time when they couldn't find that little girl?" She asked.

Ridge looked at her, slightly confused, and then she gave a smile, "Yeah!"

Flashback

Ridge's ears pricked, she quickly looked to where the sound was coming from. The wires holding up the lights, in the gym, slowly began to give. Ridge was standing under them. They fell; they're about to hit Ridge, when she did a backhand flip and cartwheel, to dodge the attack, she quickly ran out of the room, grabbing people by their hands and bringing them to safety.

Another Flashback

People all around a five year-old, Ridge and Pawz were talking worriedly over a little girl gone missing.

"I wonder where she is…" Pawz said.

"I dunno, but I think we should try to find her, I mean they aren't doing anything about it, and I mean, I know how it is to not have anyone. She is out there in the cold. Come on." Ridge said as she began to walk toward the woods. Pawz followed, wondering why they were going to the forest, and not asking where else to start. Ridge's eyes flashed in the moon light and Pawz noticed that she looked differently in the moonlight.

"Ya know you look like a cat in the moonlight…" Pawz said as they continued to walk. Ridge didn't reply but sniffed the air, and darted toward right.

"Come on! I found her!" She yelled as she ran through the maze of trees. Pawz followed closely, but Ridge dropped down and ran on all fours. Soon Pawz came to a clearing where an unconscious girl laid in front of them. Ridge was back on her own two feet and looked at Pawz.

Ridge walked over and picked the unconscious five year old up with ease and began to leave the clearing. Pawz followed behind, making sure the girl was ok.

"How'd you know where to go?" Pawz asked after she made sure the little one was ok.

"Don't laugh at me for this, but I could smell her," Pawz nodded

"Well, why did you run on your hands and feet?"

"I don't remember that part, come on, we better get her to the grown-ups," Ridge said and ended their conversation.

End Flashback

Pawz looked down at Starlit. "Look she's waking up!" She stated.

Starlit opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around to see everyone looking at her. "Umm . . ."

Pawz hugged Starlit. "You're alright!" She stated.

"What the hell were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?" Asked Ridge.

"Yes, why did you save me?" Asked Syaoran.

Starlit looked very confused. "Umm, what stunt? When did I save you?" She asked.

Everyone's sweat dropped. "You don't remember do you?" Asked Ridge, looking the least bit surprised.

"Nope!" She answered back when a wide grin.

Ridge was angry. "You are a moron." She said hitting Starlit on the head. Syaoran had a look of pure fear on his face.

"Ridge-kun? You said that you only let out a little energy into that attack right?" He said, becoming faint.

"Yeah,"

Flashback

The after affect of the attack was heading right for Syaoran; Starlit acts out of sub-consciously and pushes him out of the way. The attack hits here full force.

End Flashback

To Be Continued . . .

Next Time:

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 4

Introductions and A New Appearance

Next time, seeing how it's 11:00 everyone decides it's time to go home, but wait what's this . . . Eriol, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon are here! I wonder what they want. Find out next time.

A/N: Okay, that's it for this part. I know I said I was going to wait for reviews but you were taking to long, so I decided to give the story to you as they're written. See you!


	6. The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang! Chapter ...

A/N: I'm back with part . . . umm . . . where am I again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, the wonderful, super, all some, CLAMP does.

SPIRIT PROPHESIES

By: Starlit-Knight

Copyright April 6, 2004

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 4

Introductions and A New Appearance

Starlit's eyes shoot open. She started looking around. "What happened to the attack?" She asked panicked. ". . . Is Syaoran-sama okay?" She asked looking around. She stopped and scratched her head. "Wait, how am I still alive? That attack was pure energy, I should be nothing." She stated.

"So you remember now?" Asked Pawz.

Starlit looked at Pawz. Everyone moved in. "Remember, what?" She asked.

Everyone fell over. "Master they're talking about what just happened." Little Angel stated embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean me going crazy for a second and risking my life, to save someone I don't even, really know." She said.

"Yes, that would be it!" She said her sweat dropping.

"Then, yeah, I remember." She said with a goofy smile on her face.

Ridge's eyes narrowed. "You are a dork." She stated.

"So answer my question already." Said Syaoran.

"What question?" She asked.

Syaoran got angry. "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?" He shouted.

Starlit fell back surprised, her eyes shot open and they began to glow. Her energy exploded and a shield appeared around her.

Everyone shot Syaoran an evil look. "Sorry!" He said.

Little Angel stepped forward, into Starlit's shied. She was behind Starlit; she wrapped her arms around Starlit's neck and closed her eyes, as she laid her head on Starlit's shoulder. "Master, you know that Mr. Syaoran wouldn't hurt you, even though he yells a lot. So you can drop the shield." She stated.

Starlit lowered the shield, her eyes went back to normal and her energy returned to her body. She blinked a few times, and then realized that Little Angel was leaning on her. "Why do I have the feeling I did something?" She asked.

"So this time I don't have to hit you to make you remember?" Asked Ridge.

"No, I remember having Syaoran-sama yell at me and then felling the need to shield. Then everything went black and I felt the need to stay that way. But, then I heard Little Angel's voice and woke up." She answered.

"Little Angel?" Asked Sakura. "So that's your name?"

Little Angel opened her eyes. "Yup!" She answered back.

"Sorry, forgive our rudeness." Starlit started. "I'm Starlit, it's not my real name but I'd like you to call me it. And this little cutie here is Little Angel. She's my Guardian!" She said as she stood up, Little Angel was still on her back.

Pawz rose as well. "I'm Pawz, that's with a Z not an S." She stated. "The little cub over there is my guardian. His name is Demon."

Ridge looked the away from the conversation. "I'm Ridge, the baby dragon over there, with Demon, you can call him Ryuujin, and he's mine." She stated.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier, I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" Syaoran said to Starlit.

Starlit looked confused. "I got hurt?"

"Pawz-chan haled you, we'll explain later." Said Ridge.

"Little Angel is the cutest name ever!" Said Sakura, in a high pitched voice, showing pure joy.

"Why, thank you!" She answered back.

"Out of curiosity, where did the six of you come from?" Asked Yue.

"Uhh . . . well you see." Started Ridge.

Starlit stepped in front of Ridge. "Well you see, Yue-sama. We can't tell you because if we do, we'll never be able to return to our world."

Ridge and Pawz's sweat was dropped. "Man, they're idiots for falling for that." Ridge commented in English.

"Yes. I find it very hard to believe that teachers and others are able to find her lies true, yet you and me can see right trough them." Pawz added.

"We need to find someone who can speak English." said Kero.

"Yep," Answered Tomoyo.

There was two different tones playing, one was coming from the three girl's cell phones and the other was coming from their computer.

It is now 11:00 Came the same woman's voice from all six electronics.

"What? Eleven o-clock!" Sakura said. "I've got to get home. Bye guys." She said running.

"Bye-bye." said Starlit.

"See you tomorrow." Said Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Hey wait for me." Shouted Kero, running after her. Yue stayed behind to help Syaoran.

"Well goodbye everyone, I should be getting home as well." Stated Tomoyo. She began to leave, and then Syaoran and Yue were the only ones left.

Syaoran turned to the girls. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't believe you possessed any magic because your aura was very well hidden. Even though you knew that information," he started looking at Little Angel. "I still have a hard time believing that you can read minds."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ridge.

Little Angel lifted her head up off Starlit's shoulders. "His talking about, what I had said earlier." She stated.

"And what was that, exactly?" Asked Pawz.

Flashback

It was darker out now, around six o-clock. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kero and Yue were all at the park.

"So you mean to say that six things came out of a void and they knew who you were." Stated Syaoran.

"Yeah! They said they could read minds and they were also speaking another language. They said it was English." Sakura stated.

"Okay, rule number one, if anyone knows your name and they say they can read minds then you make sure they can by asking them a question." Syaoran stated.

"They did prove it. They new Sakura-chan was the Mistress of the Clow Cards and the Star Cards. Also they knew that Eriol-san was from England." Stated Tomoyo.

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo. "Really?" He asked.

"I have a question for you, then! What kind of question would you ask, Mr. Syaoran?" Came a voice from behind Yue.

They all turned around. Standing behind Yue was the cerulean-eyed girl.

"Hey, that's her, the one who looks like Yue-san." Sakura stated pointing the girl.

"What do you mean 'the one who looks like Yue'?" Asked Yue. Sakura gave out a little giggle, of nervousness.

The little girl smile at them. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Sakura." She turned her head to where Tomoyo was standing, "You too, Ms. Tomoyo."

Tomoyo gave a smile back. "Yes, it's nice to see you too, umm . . . what was your name again?" She asked.

The little girl looked slightly confused and hesitant. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask my Master if you're allowed to know my name, before I can give it to you, Ms. Tomoyo." She said in a sad voice.

"Master?" Yue and Kero both questioned, at the same time.

"So, then you're not human?" Asked Yue.

"Nope, I'm not! My master created me!" She stated as she turned to Syaoran, "So what type of questions would you ask a person . . . That's if you wonted to know weather, or not, they were able to see into your thoughts?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Wwell, you'd . . . asked them what you're thinking at the moment or ask them a question only you'd know the answer too." He stammered.

Little Angel's eyes softened. She stepped up to Syaoran and whispered something in his ear. ((Here's something only you, and Tomoyo know. You're in love with Sakura.)) Syaoran's eyes went wide.

End Flashback

"Wow, you love Sakura-chan. Who would guess?" Said Ridge.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you that one." Said Starlit.

"I told you to tell her everything, Starlit-chan." Pawz sculded.

"Sorry!" She answered back.

"Wait, Yue-san's here! Does he know that you like Sakura-san?" Asked Ridge.

Syaoran was red as a cherry. "Ridge-kun, it was Yue-san who helped Syaoran-san realize that he was in love with Sakura-san!" Stated Pawz.

"Oh!" She turned to Yue. "Why'd you do that? I mean by the way Ceroberus-san was acting, I thought he'd be one of the people on the bottom of the list for lovers." She stated.

Yue looked to her. "Ceroberus doesn't like him because of his attitude, Touya-san doesn't like him because he fears what Ceroberus fears as well!" He stated.

"Who's he. What would that, fear, be?" She asked.

Little Angel hopped down from Starlit's shoulders. "They both fear that his going to take away something they love dearly." She stated.

"Yes, Touya-san is afraid of losing his little sister. Although in my opinion, he'd be top of my list. One," Yue stuck one finger in the air. "Because he's a distant relative of Clow Reed. Two," He added another finger. "Because he has magic and Sakura-san wouldn't have to worry about explaining that, and, three." There was some hesitation; he put his fingers down. "Because he can protect her better then, Ceroberus and myself could ever!" Syaoran looked up at that last statement.

Starlit popped her two sense into the conversation. "Besides, the human heart can't be defeated. If Syaoran-sama's in love with Sakura-sama and Sakura-sama felt the same way, then it would be impossible for anyone to do anything, anyway!" Everyone, except Little Angel fell over.

"You know, you really are annoying!" Stated Ridge.

"Well anyway, I guess I should be leaving now. Goodbye." Said Syaoran as he walked away. Yue followed behind, making sure Syaoran got home safe, and also because when he returned to being Yukito, he'd have to go that way, anyway.

(Note: The following conversation is held in English.)

When Syaoran and Yue were out of hearing range, Little Angel looked to the girls. "I have question for all of you." She stated in English.

They all looked to where she was standing next to Starlit. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Starlit in English.

"You're able to sense them, aren't you?" She asked.

"If you're talking about three magical energies that have been coming from the roof over there, then there's no need to worry." Stated Pawz.

Ryuujin, Demon and Little Angel all looked confused. "Umm . . . why?" Asked Little Angel. Demon and Ryuujin joined their Masters' sides.

"Because, that's Ruby Moon, Eriol and Spinel Sun, they're the so called bad guys, but there's a big difference." Stated Starlit.

"And what exactly is that?" Asked Ridge.

"They fact that he's the reincarnation of Clow Reed!" Said Pawz.

"What?" Shouted Ridge, Ryuujin, Demon and Little Angel, all at the same time.

"Yup! You see; Eriol is causing all these strange things to happen, so that he can help Sakura change all of the Clow Cards into Star Cards. So he really can't be called a bad guy. Understand?" Asked Starlit.

"Why do the Cards need to be changed?" Asked Ridge.

"Well you see the Clow Cards were drawing from the remaining of Clow Reeds magic, so that they could still exist." Started Pawz.

"But unfortunately, that power is beginning to disappear at an alarming rate. If Sakura doesn't change them all soon, the Clow Cards well become just regular cards!" Stated Starlit.

"Why doesn't Sakura just change all the Clow Cards at once? You know, get it done and over with." Stated Ridge.

"Because if she were to change them all at the same time, then one she'd most likely die because of all the energy she uses. Two, because if you call the cards with out a specific reason then you run the risk of confusing them and then you'll be in trouble because of the fact that they'll run wild in fear, causing hurricanes, floods and other huge natural disasters. Sakura-san learned that lesson . . ." Pawz paused. "Or, is going to learn that . . . Does anyone know where we are in the story." She asked, confused.

"I don't know, I'll have to see a few more days . . . I mean scenes . . . no, I mean days . . . I mean . . . WHATEVER . . . before I can answer that question." Stated Starlit, becoming frustrated.

Back up on the roof . . .

"Master, they know a lot of information." Stated Ruby Moon, whose appearance was hidden in shadow.

"Yes, they do, too much information if you ask me." Eriol commented, his looks hidden by the darkness of the night.

"What are you going to do about it, Master?" Asked Spinel Sun, him too hidden in shadow.

"Actually; I don't think, even if I tried, that any magic would even faze them." He stated.

"What?! Master, how is that possible?" Asked Ruby Moon.

"You saw what they did earlier. If I'm not mistaking, that was only a tip of the iceberg." He answered back.

"But Master, they're only children." Stated Spinel Sun.

"Yes, but so are Sakura-san and Syaoran-san and they hold great power." He answered back.

"Yeah, but that's different. Sakura-chan has the Clow Cards and Syaoran-san, as much as I hate to say it, is a distant relative of your formal life. It's no wonder they're strong." Stated Ruby Moon.

"They're really not all that different." He said. Both of his Guardians turned their gaze to him. "The reason Sakura-san is so strong, isn't because of the Cards. The cards aren't the one's who give their Master great power, the Master gives the cards the power. As for Syaoran-san, even as a distant relative of Clow Reed, his powers still surpasses that of what he should have." He stated.

Ruby Moon gave out a little noise of announcement and then spoke. "I still say they can't stand up to your magic." She turned her head to where the three girls where. "Then again, they were able to create a magical bean, even when they were unbeknownst to their own magical powers."

"Let's drop in and say Hi, shall we." Stated Eriol, jumping down to the ground.

To Be Continued . . .

Next time:

The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang

Chapter One Part 5:

Reason

Next time, the gang has a chat with Eriol, but there's something his not telling, what could it be. See you next time!

A/N: Man, I beginning to think this whole section, Part and Chapter thing was a bad idea. I've never been more confused. Oh, well . . . time for me to continue on word.


	7. The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang! Chapter ...

A/N: Okay, no small talk. Let's just get straight to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did, but sadly the Cardcapter Sakura cast belongs to CLAMP. If I did own it, it most likely would have ended without Sakura having such a tragic lose. Oh, well on with the story. Oh and what I mean is, Syaoran would have stade with her and never would have left.  
  
Hey Ceroberus here again, last time . . .  
  
Ruby Moon gave out a little noise of announcement and then spoke. "I still say they can't stand up to your magic." She turned her head to where the three girls where. "Then again, they were able to create a magical bean, even when they were unbeknownst to their own magical powers."  
"Let's drop in and say Hi, shall we. "stated Eriol, jumping down to the ground.  
  
SPIRIT PROPHESIES  
By: Starlit-Night  
Copyright April 6, 2004  
  
The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang  
Chapter One Part 5:  
Reason  
  
Back down with the girls . . .  
  
"Okay, what do we do know?" asked Starlit.  
"I'd say we greet our new guest." stated Ridge, looking past Starlit and Pawz.  
Pawz, Starlit, Little Angel, Ryuujin and Demon all turned to look behind them. There was a young boy, around the age of ten or eleven, with black hair, that had an almost blue tint to it, and blue eyes.  
Accompanying him was a Black Panther, with bluish tinted, butterfly wings. And what seemed to be a young woman with pink, long hair, being held up by two buns on either side of her head. She had pink eyes, but there was something off about her.  
"Good evening, the six of you." said Eriol.  
"Oh, Damn!" Pawz said.  
"What?" asked Ridge.  
"We're going to have to find a different language to speak. 'Cause Eriol speaks English." stated Pawz.  
"Oh!" stated Ridge. "So his Eriol!"  
Starlit stepped forward. "Hello Eriol, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon. It's very nice to meet you." She stated, cheerfully.  
"My you're a cheerful one, aren't you?" stated Ruby Moon.  
"No, not really, I just have very good manners and greet someone when they're here, even if they are a bad guy, wait you're not a bad guy." She stated back.  
Pawz and Ridge stepped forward and padded Starlit on the head. "No, she really is perky one," Corrected Ridge.  
Eriol smiled. "So what brings the three of to this world?" he asked.  
"Umm . . . "stated Pawz and Ridge.  
Starlit jumped in front of them. "That would be destiny and fate." She answered. Her face went to cheerfulness to deep in thought. "Then again you choose you own destiny, and well . . . fate just plays a little part, so really we came here by choice." Starlit was talking to herself now, rambling on about if it was destiny or their doing that had brought them there.  
Ridge and Pawz turned to Eriol. "You just had to ask her a question that would temporarily make her go insane, didn't you?" stated Ridge.  
Eriol looked confused. "Umm . . . I'm sorry." He said.  
Pawz stepped to Starlit. "Dork, it was both that brought us here."  
Starlit turned to Pawz. "Both, what brought us where?" she asked.  
Everyone fell over except Eriol. "Well Ms. Starlit, it seems that you can loose your train of thought very easily, doesn't it?" he stated.  
"Yup!" She answered back.  
"Mistress Starlit, I don't think he was asking you the question, I think it was just a statement," Said Ryuujin.  
Eriol turned to the little dragon. "No it really was a question." He stated. He turned back to Starlit. "And since she answered it, it means that most of her stupidity is just a mere act."  
Starlit narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"The fact that you're smarter then you let on, you're just very easily thrown off your train of thought. But you know things some people might not know." He stated.  
Ridge stepped forward. "Starlit being smart, now that's hard to believe." She stated.  
Eriol turned to Ridge. "Ridge, you are also kinder then you let on. You have a heart of gold, which's hidden under that entire attitude you release." He stated.  
Ridge rolled her eyes. "Me . . . Nice? Yeah right," She stated.  
Eriol turned to where Pawz was standing. "And you Pawz, you aren't as insane as you lead on. In there, you are a nice, smart girl, who can do almost as much damage to a person, as Ridge could." He turned to Starlit. "Starlit you can be dangerous too, but I don't think you would hurt anyone permanently, like these two would." He stated.  
"Okay, I no longer like you," Stated Pawz.  
Eriol gave a smile. "I'd figured you'd say something like that." he answered. Eriol looked at the girls' stones on their chain. He looked confused, "Your stones, their black, the same color." He stated.  
They all looked at him. "Why do you make it sound like it's a bad thing?" asked Starlit.  
He gave a smile. "Oh, it's nothing." He said.  
Just then Starlit's eyes went distant and soulless. She was standing still, but definitely was unconscious.  
Ridge and Pawz looked at Starlit. "Are you okay?" asked Ridge.  
"Wait a second I know this look. This is the same look she gets when she is having a vision." stated Pawz.  
"Visions?" asked Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun.  
  
* Inside Starlit's vision *  
  
Three girls, all aged around eighteen, along with three creatures, are in what seems to be a field. They are all standing in shadow. Standing with them is Clow Reed, Yue and Ceroberus.  
They seem to be in deep conversation.  
"So you're from another world?" questioned Clow Reed to the strangers.  
"Yes, and I'm sorry to say that something is going to happen in this world that your not aloud to interfere with." stated on of the girls. Standing next to her was an animal hidden in shadow.  
"I see! So you don't want me to use the Clow Cards to save a village that's going to go up in flame?" He stated.  
"That would be right," Stated one of the others.  
Yue spoke. "May I ask why?"  
The last one spoke. "We are very sorry, but if you are to interfere, the future will receive the trouble. People will be born, that aren't to be in existence, people who were to be born, won't. Great problems will come from using magic to recreate an act of the higher powers that are behind the act about to take place." She stated.  
"I see." He said.  
Kero spoke next. "But, out of curiosity, why would just that one act cause so much trouble?"  
"Because, this fire is going to inspire someone to create something that will help the world . . . and also the little fact that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran won't be born, meaning there being no use for Eriol, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon," Stated one of the creatures.  
Clow Reed's eyes narrowed. Yue and Ceroberus just looked confused. "That does cause great problems, doesn't it?" stated Clow. "Great problems," He whispered.  
Yue and Kero looked to Clow. "What do you mean?" asked Yue.  
Clow turned his head. "It means that a magical child, gifted with power that surpasses even mine, won't be born to stop a great evil from destroying the earth, as we know it." He stated.  
  
* End Vision*  
  
Starlit's eyes went back to normal. She fell over and landed on her back, breathing deeply. "Well that was a neat experience." She stated. "I'm sleepy, now!"  
"Well what did you see?" questioned Ridge.  
She sat up. "I saw Clow Reed, Yue, Kero, three eighteen year olds, and three creatures." She stated. "They were talking about not doing something because of what would be the after affect."  
"Do you know what the girls looked like?" asked Pawz.  
"No they were hidden in shadow, put I did hear their voices, clear as glass." She said standing up. She turned to Eriol. "Okay, Mister, spill 'It'." She said looking angry. "What did you . . . I mean Clow Reed . . . no I mean . . . NEVER MIND THAT . . . what were those girls warning you to not do, something about a fire that would go recreate history if you stopped it from happening. And also something about Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo not being born and there being no use for you and what the hell did you mean . . . or no . . . he mean . . . Or DAMMIT . . . what was the power that would destroy the world?" she asked.  
  
"So you saw something from my past life, did you?" he asked.  
"Don't try and confuse me by repeating what I said, it ain't going to work this time." She said.  
"Alright then," He started. "That day three girls came out of an iridescent void, along with three creatures, they were from another world. What they looked like, I can't remember, but I do remember them knowing who I was and knowing about Yue, Ceroberus and the Clow Cards. They told me, that they came to warn me, not to save a nearby village that was going to go a blaze that day. They held great power, if I were to have challenged them; their magic would out cast my power by a great deal. Then they walked away, and said they would trust me to do the right thing. Later that day what they said came true, the village did go a blaze. I did as told and did nothing, after words they returned to me and said that I had done the right thing, but the evil that was to befall the earth would still happen, unless the next Master . . . Mistress could handle the Judge, without her heart interfering. That evil was what would've happened it Sakura hadn't won over Yue." He said.  
"And that would be . . . "asked Ridge.  
Starlit turned to face Ridge. "If Sakura was unable to defeat Yue in the finally judgement then everyone who had anything to do with the Clow Cards, that means even seeing the Clow Cards, would forget the one they loved, and wouldn't love them anymore."  
"Oh, well that wouldn't've been good . . . Wait love as in family or love as in, in love?" she asked.  
"Love as in, in love." Started Pawz. "Sakura would've forgotten Yukito, Syaoran wouldn't have been confused about his feelings because he wouldn't love Sakura anymore. The cards, Kero and Yue . . . well maybe not Yue, cause at first he really didn't like her . . . wouldn't of remembered Sakura, or Syaoran. Tomoyo wouldn't be Sakura's close friend; she'd be more of a . . . aquanauts. There's a whole long story, that's not even the beginning."  
"Wow, those things are trouble if you don't pass, aren't they." She stated.  
"You can say that again." said Starlit.  
"Well, if you don't mind, we will be leaving you to try and control those powers of yours." stated Eriol as he turned around. "Good luck with your journey and try and spend as much time with each other as you can." As he said that, he walked away with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon following behind.  
As he was walking he looked at them out of the corner of his eye. ~ You really should try and spend as much time with each other, 'cause in the end, one of you is going to be dead. It happened last time, with all the other members of the Spirit Prophesies. The evil will fall, from the cause of two, giving up the power of one. ~ He thought as he looked away.  
  
Ridge, Pawz and Starlit, all looked at each other. "What did he mean by that?" asked Ridge.  
Both Pawz and Starlit shook their heads in unison; confirming that they didn't know either.  
Little Angel looked up at the girls. "Master maybe you should us the laptop to find out what place in the story we're in." she stated.  
Starlit looked down at Little Angel. "Good idea, but it's called a handheld, because it's so small." She turned her head to Pawz. "Right?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's right." She answered back.  
Little Angel tilted her head. "Yes, I know that . . . the head- held is a digital organizer. The real computers are in your book bags." She stated pointing to the bags.  
"Really?" all three girls said at the same time.  
  
They all took out the handheld's and turned them on. Little Angel was right, they were organizers. Pawz had a black one with a red paw print engraved in it. On the screen was the same paw print, but it was black and the background was red. Written across the paw, in white, was Pawz. Ridge's was also black, but instead of a paw she had a neon blue dragon engraved on it. The screen was neon blue and in the center was the same dragon, with Ridge written across it, in white. Starlit had a black one with an aqua green, five-point star, engraved on it. The screen was aqua green and had the same star in black, with Starlit, written on it, in white.  
Their cell phones were the same, they were all black with no symbol, but when you opened them up you found a black screen, with their symbol on it, in the color white. Written across their symbol, in the color that represented them, was their name. (A/N: I figured it would be easier for people reading, It's All in the Stars, written by my friend: if I did the colors based on that, even though there not what I was going to have in the first place.)  
"Wow, she's right." stated Kageko.  
Little Angel went and grabbed all the bags. There were two main zippers and a smaller one, about half the size, on the front of the bag. There were two on opposite sides of the bad and a hidden compartment in the back. "Here, you'll need this!" she said opening the little compartment, located in the front.  
She pulled out three watches, and handed on to each of them. They were plan black watches, the only thing odd about them was at the buckle was their symbol.  
"Out of curiosity, why is our symbol on everything?" asked Ridge, putting on the watch.  
"I was just wondering the same thing!" stated Pawz.  
Demon looked up at them. "So that you can tell them apart," He stated.  
Starlit looked down at him. "Why is it so important for us to have the one that was given to us?" she asked.  
"Because, each one of your items is made from your energy, they were made by you and will work only for you." stated Ryuujin.  
"Here, you'll need these too." said Little Angel handing them, each a pair of sunglasses. (A/N: Yup, you guessed it. The colors again, sorry if it's getting on your nerves, that's just how the cookie crumbles.) The ones given to Paws were black and had red tinted in the lens. Ridge had black one's as well, with neon blue tint to the lens. Starlit's had an aqua green tint to them.  
"Um . . . Little Angel . . . if you hadn't noticed, it's night time." stated Ridge.  
"Master, their not ordinary sunglasses, they have a scanner in them. If you hook it up to your laptop . . ." Ryuujin stated. Little Angel popped up, handing all of them their computers. "They can tell you, which person you need to contacted." stated Ryuujin.  
"Here, I'll show you how to do it . . . Master may I have all of your things please." stated Demon.  
Pawz looked down. "Sure!" she stated, handing him everything.  
Demon opened the laptop and turned it on; he had a little trouble with the whole paw thing but eventually lifted it with his nose. The screen came on; it was just a plain blank screen. There were icons to log onto mutable things. He took the handheld and pulled a plug from its side. He connected it into the side of the computer. He took another plug from the opposite side of the handheld and plugged it into the phone.  
"Here put this on." He said handing her the glasses. Pawz took the glasses and carefully put them on her eyes. "Do you have the ear-piece in your ear?' he asked.  
Pawz gave a little nod. "Good." He stated, taking another plug from the top of the handheld. He connected it to sunglasses.  
  
There was some noise and then something happened, a window popped up. Ridge and Starlit looked at the screen, in awe. Everything Pawz was looking at could be seen on the screen, in black and red.  
"Cool." Starlit stated. Just that second, something dawned onto Starlit. "Oh my god our parents are going to kill us. It's already 11:30 at night and we still haven't gone home!" she stated.  
The others all turned to her. "Mine won't . . .," said Ridge.  
"Oh, sorry we forgot to tell you about that!" stated Demon.  
"Tell us what?" the three girls asked in unison.  
Ryuujin spoke. "Right now, in our world, time has stopped. Nothing is moving. The only way for it to continue on, is for you to return or for all of you to die." He stated bluntly.  
"Yes and while your in another world, you will not need to sleep, eat, use the bathroom and you won't grow or age." stated Little Angel.  
"This is because, well . . . think of it like this . . . since time is stopped in your world, not a second is going to pass and if a second doesn't pass there, you wont need to do anything here." finished Demon.  
All three girls' sweat dropped. "What?!" they asked.  
Little Angel spoke again. "Think of it this way . . . pretended that your bodies are in the real world and your souls here. Since the body isn't growing or time isn't passing, you here are also frozen to things that you need to do to live, not including moving and thinking . . . get it?" she asked.  
"Now her I understood." They stated.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Next time:  
  
The SP Gang Meet CCS Gang  
Chapter One Part 6  
Some Answers  
  
Syaoran here! Next time, it's Saturday and the SP gang has to figure out where they are in the story before they do anything to change the plot. Maybe will figure out a little about them, too.  
  
A/N: Okay, the next thing I post will be the last of the story I going to write, until I've done a little more work on my other stories. Just thought you'd like to know. 


	8. The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang! Chapter ...

A/N: Okay I back. Here's the next Part, by the way, like I said in my last A/N, after this I'm stopping for a while and writing some more of my other stories, so you may not hear from this story in a while. Sorry!  
Note: This part of the story takes place the next day, which is a Saturday.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'm getting really sick of writing this. I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Syaoran again, this is what happened before you came here . . .  
  
All three girls' sweat dropped. "What?!" they asked.  
Little Angel spoke again. "Think of it this way . . . pretended that your bodies are in the real world and your souls here. Since the body isn't growing or time isn't passing, you here are also frozen to things that you need to do to live, not including moving and thinking . . . get it?" she asked.  
"Now her I understood." They stated.  
  
SPIRIT PROPHESIES  
By: Starlit-Night  
Copyright April 6, 2004  
  
The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang  
Chapter One Part 6:  
Some Answers  
  
It was the next day, Saturday. It was around 6:00 in the morning. (A/N: Okay I know that they have school on Saturdays over in Japan, but for my story to work, I'm going to have them go to school after their done talking.)  
  
Syaoran was asleep; the sunlight made him look like a child as it came in his bedroom window. The light danced along the walls and reflected off various objects. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, awaking to the sound of the birds' song. Their sweet melody seemed to be carried in on the wind, which had entered due to the opened window.  
Something white, stool Syaoran's eyes. Sitting on the windowsill was a white baby dove, admitting abnormal energy.  
Syaoran flew his body up, into a sitting position, his eyes narrow and on the alert. He knew the dove wasn't really a dove. He turned to look for the location of his sword. He found it; it was on the other side of the room, against the bookshelf. He turned his head back to the windowsill to see the bird. Confusion was written on his face; there was nothing there now.  
  
Syaoran awoke from the dream he just had.  
  
//\\ Wake up Tomoeda, its 6:00, and it a beautiful winter morning. New snow had fallen last night and it's perfect for the kids to have a snowball fight . . . //\\  
Syaoran hit the button on the alarm clock.  
~ What was up with that weird dream? ~ He asked himself as he got up and changed. While Syaoran got changed he realized something. ~ Wait! If it snowed last night those three girls, the child, dragon and the cub most be frozen solid. ~  
And with that he grabbed a jacket and went on his way. ~ I hope their still in the same place. ~  
  
At Sakura's house, Sakura is sleeping peacefully. Kero is hovering above her.  
"WAKE UP, SAKURA!" He shouted.  
Sakura's eyes flung open. She sat up, fast, casing Kero to go flying a little bit. "What is it, Kero?" she asked a little annoyed.  
"I think we should go in search for those girls again, there were a lot of questions that we didn't get answered." He stated.  
"Okay!" she answered getting changed. "I'll call Tomoyo too."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just don't call the brat." He commented, going over to the windowsill and taking a set.  
  
A little later, again back at the park.  
Everyone's sitting in front of the computers. They're searching for information, on the web.  
"Hey, did any of you find anything, yet?" asked Ridge.  
"No, nothing here!" stated Pawz.  
"I don't see why we have to do this. I've read all the Mangas, seen the whole serious on KidsWB, have two of the DVD's containing four episodes, each and have been to basically all the sites on the web you can think of." stated Starlit.  
"Are you trying to tell us you don't have a life, 'cause if you are, then we already know." stated Ridge.  
"No, but if you two wont to know any thing maybe we should just ask them questions." She stated.  
"Yeah, like that will work . . . "Ridge stopped and looked behind Starlit. At that same time, so did Starlit and Pawz.  
  
Syaoran walked into the clearing, he spotted the girls, but not before they spotted him.  
"Hey, Syaoran," Starlit said as she closed her laptop and put everything away. Pawz and Ridge did the same.  
Syaoran gave a little wave and walked up to them, but by the time he got there, everything had been put away.  
"What have you been doing all this time?" he asked looking at them.  
"We were trying to figure out how to get back to our world," lied Pawz.  
"Hey Syaoran, I have a question, but you can't tell anyone I asked you!" stated Starlit.  
"Okay!" he answered back.  
"K, did Yue figure out a way to stop himself from disappearing yet?" she asked.  
"What?! Yue's disappearing?" he said.  
"Okay, that answers my question!" she turned to Pawz and Ridge and began to talk in English again. "Okay, we're some where in between Syaoran figuring out that he likes Sakura and Yue taking magic, from the best candidate," Stated Starlit.  
"I think we were able to figure that out by Syaoran reaction, Starlit!" stated Pawz.  
"Wait! What are you talking about? Why did you ask me that?" asked Syaoran.  
Starlit turned back around. "Sorry we can't tell you that. If we did then we'd get into trouble." stated Starlit.  
"Oh, screw the rules." Ridge said. "Syaoran, because Sakura's magic isn't strong enough yet, Yue is losing more and more of his magic everyday. Soon, Touya is going to begin to figure out Yukito is Yue and is going to give him his powers so that Yukito can stay alive."  
"Ridge!" both Pawz and Starlit said at the same time.  
"What? His going to find out later anyway! Besides, as long as he doesn't tell Sakura, history will go the way it's supposed to." She turned to Syaoran. "You better not tell her or Starlit won't be able to save you this time. Understand?' she asked giving him a looked that would scare the devil himself.  
Syaoran flinched. "Yes Ma'am, don't worries I wont tell . . . "he stopped. Seeing who was behind them.  
Pawz, Ridge and Starlit stopped as well. A magical presence was coming.  
Syaoran dropped his guard. "It's only Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo." He stated.  
Something dawned onto Starlit. "Wait a second, "she turned to Ridge. "How did you now that Yue was going to need Touya's power in order to stay alive?' she asked.  
"I'm not that Manga and Anime challenged." she commented.  
"Don't you two even start your little fights. I am in no mood to break the two of you up!" Pawz walked over to the bench and took a seat.  
"What, exactly is that suppose to mean?" Ridge stated getting red in the face.  
Pawz narrowed her eyes. "You heard me!"  
Ridge was about to make a comment, but withdrew, due to the fact that the gang was now in hearing range.  
  
Kero was talking to Sakura, about how her magic was getting stronger and Tomoyo was listing. Sakura looked ahead and spotted Syaoran.  
"Hey, Syaoran." She shouted waving her arms up in the air to grab his attention, unaware at the fact that she already had it; along with the attention of Starlit, Pawz, and Ridge.  
The three of them joined the little group. Kero was a little unhappy.  
"Sakura, I thought I asked you not to call the brat?" he commented.  
Sakura looked slightly confused. "I didn't ask him to come. When I called, he didn't pick up the phone, so he must've come on his own."  
Starlit popped up in front of Kero and Sakura, causing both of them to jump. "Hello again, Sakura, it's nice to see you. Kero, how have you been?" she popped up in front of Tomoyo. "It's also nice to see you too, Tomoyo!"  
Tomoyo gave a small smile. "It's nice to see you too!" She turned to the direction Syaoran was. "It seems we had the same idea."  
He took his gaze away from the ground and looked up to her. "Yeah, I wanted to know more about these girls."  
Demon went to sit next to his master. "Well then it seems all of you have come to the right place."  
Ridge joined Pawz at the bench. "Yeah, Yeah. Go ahead."  
Starlit lit up with an idea. "Okay, how about this. How ever many of our questions, you answer, is the amount will answer of yours."  
"Okay, will go first." Stated Syaoran.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Syaoran.  
"We are three fourteen year old girls. We are freshmen at North America's United States, Williamstown New Jersey's High School. Also know as WHS." stated Ridge.  
"Now our turn, I had a dream about a giant teddy bear! Does that mean anything to you?" asked Starlit.  
Sakura looked over to Starlit. "Yeah, that's what made me change the Fly Card." She stated.  
"Okay! Why have you come here?" asked Kero.  
"As the members of Spirit Prophesies, it's our job to travel into other worlds, allowing use to learn and prefect our powers." Lied Pawz.  
"Another question, has the Shadow Card been changed yet?" asked Ridge.  
"Yeah, yesterday, right before we ran into you is when we took care of that!" stated Kero.  
"Okay, what are you three and what are those creatures?" asked Syaoran.  
"This is your last question. We are humans, as for Little Angel, Demon and Ryuujin; they're our guardians. Any further information can not be answered." stated Pawz, bluntly.  
"We get one more question!" stated Syaoran.  
All of them turned to Syaoran. "What?!" Ridge commented.  
"You said for every one of your questions we answer, we could ask you one. Before Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo arrived you asked me a question and I answered it. So we get one more question." He stated.  
"Whatever." Ridge turned and sat down next to Pawz.  
"Okay, you get one more question! What is it?" asked Pawz.  
Syaoran thought for a second. He lifted his head. "How do you know so much information about us, the Clow . . . sorry, Star Cards (A/N: Okay, I know they're called the Star Cards in the American version of the show and not the Japanese version, but I like Star Cards, over the name Sakura Cards. So deal with it.) And information on things that have yet to happen?" he asked.  
The three girls exchanged looks with each other. Pawz and Ridge gave Starlit a look, asking if she could come up with anything. But alas, she couldn't come up with anything.  
Starlit turned to him. "Syaoran, if we were to tell you that . . . we would most likely be erased from any world's memory and would no longer be here. They'd most likely kill us." She stated, stretching the truth, a little.  
"Who's they?" asked Kero.  
  
Four types of tunes went off. One tone came from the computers, another from the handhelds, the third form their watches and the last from the cell phones. // It is now 7:00 //  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all jumped. "7:00, we're going to be late for school." They all shouted running off.  
All three girls calmed down, and rested into the bench, relieved. "That was to close." stated Ridge.  
"Way to close." stated Pawz.  
Ridge turned to Starlit. "Hey Starlit, how'd you come up with that idiotic story?"  
She looked up. "What story? I was telling the truth!"  
"WHAT?" both Pawz and Ridge shouted at her.  
"There was another part to that vision. The first members of SP, they goofed, and it cost them their life." She stated.  
Both girls and the three creatures were taken back by what she had just said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I did know that and didn't mention It." said Kero flying from out of the shadows, giving them all a start.  
  
Kero turned to them. "You know of the three girls that had visited Clow that day . . . right?" he asked.  
"Yeah" they answered.  
"Well, we asked them the same question, and they too, gave the same answer. I didn't know that you were the newer members. The ones we meet, they had already been to eight world's prier to ours. So you see they had already known that. So how many worlds have you been too?" he asked.  
"This is our first one!" stated Ridge.  
"Wow, so you most be really new at controlling your powers. No wonder you couldn't help but attack the brat. That was the first time you used your powers! Was it you first of your powers to awaken?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's the only one we know of yet. Well Starlit has two of her powers; she has the shield and can see the future . . . wait she can see into the past and read minds as well. Damn girl, you have four powers. We only have one!" stated Ridge.  
"Come to think of it Little Angel looks different too, I mean, both Ryuujin and Demon are animals she's human . . .  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
Next Time:  
  
The SP Gang Meets The CCS Gang  
Chapter One Part 7  
A New Discovery  
  
Little Angel here! Next time on Part 7, you learn a little more on the many forms of Ryuujin, Demon and myself. Can you handle it? Hope so! Make sure you come back and see what happens next time.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I had to be evil and leave you at a cliff, but like I said this was going to be the last I write until I get two chapters of my other stories up. If you want me to send you an e-mail telling when the story will be up again, just write that in your review. See you! 


End file.
